Second Chance
by TWDGFan828
Summary: The story is from Nick's Point of View. Nick dies and wakes up to find that he is back at the cabin. He has been given a second chance to save everyone, to stop their deaths from happening. Will he be able to save everyone? Or will no one believe the hot-headed guy? (Please Review!)
1. Chapter 1 - Second Chance?

Nick was bitten, his neck was bleeding as the blood drip down onto his shirt. His skin was getting paler and he couldn't breathe a lot because of the bite on his neck. He couldn't speak so he started to think. Where did it all go wrong?

" _I wish I was like him. I wish I could just keep movin' all the time. But I'm just not... built like that."_

He turns his head to look at where Luke and Sarah are, he could hear their voices but, he couldn't hear what they were saying. Luke will protect her and Clementine, he is a lot stronger than me, I can't be that strong.

" _Everyone I grew up with... it all happened to them. Now, it's gonna happen to us._ _ **We're all so fucked.**_ _This world is fucked. I mean, what's the point? We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never gonna stop. And eventually,_ _ **it'll be our turn**_ _."_

What he said to Clementine was right, they were all going to die, sooner or later. He was dying now, he tried to run for help, to try to be useful but, he just ended up getting bitten. His breathing, what was left of it, was almost gone. His eyes closed as he took his last breath, he was dead.

* * *

His eyes open and he is in his bed, he put his hand on his head. His hand was on his right eye as he was looking down, thinking. What happened? Wasn't I dead? Why am I here? He stopped having these thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. Nick looked at the door, with wide eyes.

"Nick!"

No, it can't be. "Uncle Pete?"

"Nick...wake up! We have to go check the fishing traps!"

"I will be down in a minute!"

"Ok...just hurry up!"

His uncle Pete was alive so, that means everyone else is alright too. He grabbed the side of his neck with his hand. And I am not bitten. Was I given a second chance? I could save everyone, stopped their deaths from happening. He got out of his bed, he put on his shirt and pants. Nick saw that his hat was on the nightstand beside him, he grabbed it and put it on his head. He opened the door and walked out of his room. He only had one thought in his mind.

How was he going to stop Pete from dying?

* * *

Nick was walking up ahead, not wanting to heard uncle Pete tell Clementine that embarrassing story. He already knew what was up ahead, a lot of bodies by the river, Carver's doing. He stopped by the river. Nick had to show this to uncle Pete and Clementine. And then, he would get them out of here.

"UNCLE PETE!"

Nick saw uncle Pete and Clementine ran up behind him.

"Nick...Jesus, Mary, and Joseph."

Uncle Pete and Clementine saw the bodies. Uncle Pete checked one of them "Fulla holes".

"Who do you think did this?"

"Not sure yet. But it ain't your average gang of thugs, that much I know."

"...Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do?"

"Who's Carver?"

Nick looked at Pete then, Clementine. After they checked some of the bodies, Nick heard Clementine "There're more out there!"

"This wasn't no rinky dink pissin' match"

"What was it then?"

"FUBAR"

"Where are you going?! We need to get the fuck outta here!"

"Gotta check the rest."

"What?! Why?!"

"Calm down and think about it, son."

Nick grabbed Pete's arm "Calm down?! We've gotta get out of here and now!"

"Nick's right, this doesn't look good."

Nick smiled at Clementine, happy that she sided with him. Nick let go of Pete's arm.

"No it doesn't look good but, they might just be inclined to tell us who did this. We gotta do this now."

Damnit, why won't he listen to me?

* * *

Nick was checking a dead body but then, he heard Pete scream. "Pete!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just...just lost my footing! Damnit...god-damnit."

"Shit! Lurkers!" Nick turn and shot one of the lurkers. He looked at Clementine "Clem, go help Pete!"

But, Clementine didn't listen to Nick and ran after him. She was going towards him. Nick looked at her and then, he heard Pete "NICK!"

"PETE! NO!"

"Jesus!"

Nick was going to shoot the lurkers but, he was out of ammo.

No...no damnit!

Pete was being eaten by lurkers. Nick loaded his rifle and shot the lurkers.

"Pete! No!"

Before Clementine could said anything, Nick grabbed her arm and ran into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's All My Fault

Lurkers were banging on the doors as Nick and Clementine were holding the doors close. Nick looks down at Clementine and then, the lurkers almost get in. Nick and Clementine push the doors again.

"Nick, find something!"

Nick nods and walks to the back of the shed. He picks up a big box and goes back to the doors, he pushes the box against the doors. When he sees that it will hold, he sighs in relief. Clementine turns to him.

"Now what?"

"...We're gonna have to wait...sorry kid."

Clementine rolled her eyes "I'm not a kid."

Nick looked down at her "You are to me."

* * *

Nick sat down on a chair near a table and was thinking to himself. He didn't save Pete, the same thing happened, and it's all his fault. He looked around and saw a piece of plywood covering what was behind it, on the shelf. He knew alcohol was there, jars of whiskey. But, he wasn't going to do what he last time. He was depressed and getting drunk last time, he wasn't going to do that again. He was sad but, he needs to focus.

He looked at Clementine, he didn't have a good "friendship" with her and it was really bad after he killed Matthew, he would always get angry at her and Luke last time. But, he cared for her and still does, he was gonna try to control his anger around her and he wasn't going to kill Matthew this time. He is going to change things, he failed to save Pete but, he wasn't going to failed everyone else, he was going to make sure of that. He promised himself and everyone else that too.

"Nick?"

Clementine snapped him out of his thoughts, he turned and looked at her again.

"What is it, Clem?

Clementine looked a little surprised. Nick put his hand to the back of his head and looked down, nervously.

"Sorry, I won't call you that, if you don't want me to."

Clementine smiled at him "No it's fine, you can call me that, if you want to."

Nick looked at her and smiled back. She got a sad look on her face. Nick was about to ask her what's wrong but, she beat him to it.

"I'm sorry about Pete."

Nick got sad again and looked down. But, he looked back up at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks…"

It was silent for a few minutes and Clementine was looking around. Nick decided to say something to break the silence, he said it almost in a whisper.

"It's all my fault…"

Clementine turned around and looked at him, she heard him.

"No it's not…"

"Bullshit…" He said this, quietly.

Clementine was about to say something but, Nick continue to talk.

"First, my mom...now uncle Pete…"

"What happened to your mom? I know what you guys told me, that you guys took care of someone who was bitten, they turned, and attacked her. But…um…"

I wish I could go back and save my mom but, it's in the past, nothing I can do about it. I might as well tell her the truth, the rest of it.

"I had to kill my mom...sounds weird when I said it out loud…"

Clementine gave him a sad look and sat down on the ground.

"After she was attacked by that lurker and was bitten in the neck, Luke killed it, I ran to my mom, she was on the ground now. I was putting my hands on her neck to try and stop her bleeding out."

" _No...mom...you can't do this...you can't die...please don't leave me!"_

"She put her hand on my cheek and tried to talk to me...but, she couldn't talk because most of the side of her neck was gone."

Nick reached up and touched the side of his neck.

" _Don't try to talk...you are going to be fine, mom...Carlos help me please!"_

"Pete gave me a gun and told me that I had to do it, I took the gun and aimed it at her head. I didn't want her to suffer anymore."

" _I am going to miss you...I love you mom...goodbye…"_

"She gave me a smile and I pulled the trigger, I-I shot her in the h-head."

Clementine looked down for a second, probably taking in what I just said to her then, she looked up again.

"I'm sorry, Nick."

"Thanks, Clem."

* * *

 _-A Few Hours Later -_

Nick opened his eyes, he didn't remember falling asleep. He saw Clementine sitting against the box that was against the doors. He thought he should wake her up, the lurkers should be gone by now, he didn't hear banging on the doors anymore. They needed to get back to the cabin, Nick remembered Carver comes to the cabin and he needed to warn the others.

Nick got up from the chair and walked towards Clementine. He started to shake Clementine to wake her up.

"Clementine?"

Clementine pushed his hand off her shoulder and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it?"

Nick smiled at her "We can go now."

Clementine looked around and then, nods her head. Clementine got up and put her backpack on her back. She stepped away from the doors and Nick moved the box out of the way. He opened one of the doors, a few lurkers was walking away, they just had to be quiet. Nick walked out first with Clementine behind him. A lurker was walking towards them and was reaching for Clementine but, Nick pushed the lurker. It fell backward and he stepped on its head while it was down.

"Thanks, Nick…" Clementine whispered.

Nick smiled at her, they walked slowly until they were in the woods. Then, they started to run the rest of the way to the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3 - Quiet

They were almost to the cabin and there wasn't lurkers around so, they decided to walk the rest of the way.

Nick looked down at Clementine.

" _I wish I was like him. I wish I could just keep movin' all the time. But I'm just not... built like that."_

" _Everyone I grew up with... it all happened to them. Now, it's gonna happen to us._ _ **We're all so fucked.**_ _This world is fucked. I mean, what's the point? We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never gonna stop. And eventually,_ _ **it'll be our turn**_ _."_

Should I tell her that? I mean it is right. No, I'm not going to tell her that...it's not going to happen this time.

"You are okay?" Clementine asked

"I'm fine Clem, don't worry."

Clementine nods her head.

* * *

They see the door to the cabin and run the rest of the way.

They walk inside, Carlos and Rebecca are there.

"Clementine...Nick...are you alright? Luke not with you?"

"Where's Alvin!?"

"What happened? It's been hours. Where are they!?"

"Pete is dead...walkers killed him...Nick and I made a run for it." Clementine said

Nick was saddened to hear this again but, he stays quiet and doesn't say anything.

"Where were you...where were you exactly!?"

"Down by the stream."

"We gonna go!"

"Just hold on a minute…"

"My husband is still out there...GET. THE. GUNS."

"Luke and Alvin went out looking for you. I told them not to go. Damnit Luke!"

Carlos gives Rebecca a rifle and she walks out but, Carlos turns around.

"Clementine...Nick...can you...can you please watch Sarah...just distract her and don't tell her anything!"

"It's okay you can trust us."

"Thank you... you'll be safe inside...don't open the doors for anything...we'll be back soon."

After saying this, Carlos walks out the door and closes it behind him.

* * *

If I remember...Carver comes here, after they leave and he talks to Clementine. I need to get Clem and Sarah out of here!

Nick looks at Clementine and gives her a worried look "Clem, come on…"

"Nick, what's wrong?"

He doesn't answer her, instead he runs upstairs to get Sarah. When he opens her door, she is not there. He goes to his door and opens it, a flash of light hits him. It startled him and Clem.

When his vision clears, he sees Sarah holding an old camera.

"I found this under the house. There was all kinds of cool stuff."

"Sarah, come on." He said as he grabs her arm.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked in a worried voice.

Nick gently pulls her out of the room and down the stairs.

He goes down to their level and looks them in the eyes.

"Clem...Sarah...please you have to trust me on this…"

They both nod their heads, he gets up.

He sees a shadow in the window from the corner of his eye.

Shit…

He starts to walk to the kitchen door, slowly with Clem and Sarah behind him.

They walk out of the door from the kitchen that leads to the outside and walk to the woods, quietly.

* * *

They hide behind a big tree in the woods where they can still see the cabin.

Sarah looks scared and she starts to panic.

"Sarah...please you have to be quiet…" he whispers

"Sarah...trust Nick…" Clem whispers

Sarah nods her head and starts to calm down. Nick looks and sees Carver go into the cabin.

 _-A few minutes later-_

They have been hiding behind the tree for a while, being very quiet. Then, they see Carver walk out of the cabin and he walks past them, he didn't notice them.

Nick makes sure it's safe and then, they walk back to the cabin and wait for the others to come back.

* * *

They were sitting in the kitchen, waiting.

Luke and the others walk in. Sarah runs up and hugs her dad. She was about to say something but, Nick stopped her.

"Carver was here…" he said

"What!?"

"But, we were hiding...he didn't see us…" Clem said

"But, he'll come back!" Rebecca said

"She's right...it's not safe...we need to leave…" Luke said

Nick nods his head.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Bridge

_-Five Days Later -_

"There's the bridge."

"And does it look passable?"

"I think so."

"Good."

Clementine gets off the rock and stands by Luke.

"We have to cross that bridge. Let's go."

"Hold on now, we can't all go sprinting across that thing, okay? If we get spotted out there, we're gonna be trapped."

"Going around that lake will take too long."

"Right, but...look, we've got no idea who's out there. Okay, I'm gonna sneak across and make sure it's clear before we bring the whole group over."

"You think splitting the group is a good idea?"

"I never said it was a good idea. But it's better than riskin' everyone at once."

"What's your plan?"

"Clem and I can scoot across low and slow and make sure nobody's waitin' for us on the other side."

"We'll have a tough time covering for you from back here."

"Well, we'll just turn back if it gets hairy."

"Clementine should stay here, she's…"

"She's what?"

"She just a little girl, Luke."

"She's a valuable little girl."

"I mean, hell, if she can sew up her own arm, she's fit to cross a bridge."

"I can do it."

"See, no problem."

"It's gonna be fine. Okay? We'll signal you guys in ten minutes. Just watch for a light on the far side."

Now is my chance.

Nick got up off the ground and stands up "I can go too..."

"You stay with the group."

"I'm fine, Luke. I can help you guys."

Luke just shakes his head and starts to walk away.

"If something happens, I'II cover you."

Luke looks at Clementine "come on."

Clementine and Luke walk away and Nick couldn't see them anymore.

Damnit!

* * *

 _-A Few Minutes Later -_

Nick had been waiting for a long time and he didn't want to wait any longer.

He decided to go after them and started running towards the bridge, with the others behind him.

When he got to the bridge, he kept running until he saw Clementine and Luke with a guy. Nick knew it was Matthew so, instead of aiming his rifle at him, he walk towards them.

"Nick, I told you to stay with the group." Luke said

Luke sounds angry, he didn't shoot Matthew so, he didn't know why Luke was so angry for. Whatever…

Nick just rolled his eyes and looked away from Luke. He looked at Matthew instead.

"My name's Nick, who are you?"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Matthew." He said with a smile.

Nick gave a little smile back.

"So, is this the rest of your group?" He asked

Nick turns around and nods his head.

"Matthew, this is Alvin and Rebecca, Carlos and his daughter, Sarah." Luke said

"It's nice to meet you all...I have a group at the ski lodge...we have food and you can stay the night if you want." He said

"That sounds nice."

* * *

They all decided to rest before heading towards the ski lodge. Alvin and Rebecca were sitting on the log, with Sarah sitting on the ground, next to them. Luke and Carlos were talking. Matthew was getting food from the "little house". And Nick was sitting on the bench, he was lost in thought.

He smiled to himself.

He saved Matthew, he didn't shoot him.

But, his smile started to fade as he looked around.

Would he be able to save the others and keep them alive?

"Are you okay?"

Nick looked up and saw Clementine, with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine Clem...don't worry...I was just thinking, that's all." He said with a smile

She smiled back.

"I am so hungry...what time is it anyway?"

Nick looked down at his wrist and saw that he didn't have his watch, that Pete gave him.

Shit...he forgot his watch back at the cabin.

Nick hits his fist on the bench, angrily "Damnit!"

He looked at Clementine.

She had the watch last time, please have it this time, Clem.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I just left my watch back at the cabin, it's was Pete's, he gave it to me. It was all I had left of him."

Clementine smiled "I think I have it."

"Really?"

Clementine nods and reaches into her backpack. She gives him the watch and he grabs it.

Nick smiles "Thank you, Clem...thank you."

He puts it on his wrist. He hears a door open and sees Matthew walk out.

"Sorry guys, I only have two cans of food for two people until we get to the ski lodge." he said

Nick nods his head "I think we should give it to Rebecca."

Clementine nods her head too "Me too, we should give it to her."

"Ok." Matthew said as he starts heading towards Rebecca and Alvin.

Clementine and Nick smiled at each other, they walk towards the others.

"You guys ready to go?" Matthew asked

Everyone nods their heads.

Matthew smiled "let's go."

They all started to head towards the ski lodge.


	5. Chapter 5 - Happiness

They were still walking up the hill when Carlos pulled Nick back for a sec. They were walking and talking.

"Nick…I wanted to talk to you for a second." He said

"Ok...what is it?"

"Sarah told me that you kept her and Clementine safe…I wanted to say thanks for keeping my daughter safe."

"It was no problem, Carlos...I was just looking out for her."

"Again, thank you."

Nick nods his head and walks up to Clementine.

"What did he want to talk about?" she asked

"He was just thanking me for keeping Sarah safe."

Clementine nods her head while Nick looks behind him. He sees Carlos giving Sarah a side hug while she is smiling.

Nick smiles and starts walking ahead.

* * *

They are all on top of the hill and at the ski lodge.

"You guys wait here and I will go get my group." Matthew said

Nick nods his head and Matthew went inside.

"Can we really trust these people?" Rebecca asked

"Rebecca, give them a chance." Alvin said

Before Rebecca could say anymore, Matthew came out with three people.

"Guys, this is Walter, Sarita, and…"

"Kenny!?" Clementine said as she ran up and hugged the guy.

Kenny had wide eyes "Clementine?"

He hugged her back and then, went to her level. He put his hand on her shoulder and he smiled.

"Small world…" Matthew said with a smile

"We can talk inside." Kenny said

"Great, I just started dinner." Walter said

"You sure, it's alright?" Carlos asked

"It's gonna storm soon, please come in."

Everyone went inside the ski lodge.

* * *

Nick saw Walter and Matthew hug, he smiled a little bit.

"Make yourselves at home...You can leave your things right there…" Walter said

"The hell we will!"

"Please, you're our guests here."

I don't see why not, these are good people.

Nick walked over and put his rifle on the ground. He looked at Luke and the others. Luke put his machete on the ground and then, the others put their stuff down.

Clementine put her backpack down and then, she smiled at Kenny.

Clementine went to talk to Kenny.

* * *

After Nick helped Kenny and Luke, he went back inside.

He saw Clementine put an angel on the christmas tree.

"She looks so cool!" Sarah said

"Beautiful, I use to love this time of year." Sarita said

Nick smiled and Clementine came down, she starts talking to Sarita.


	6. Chapter 6 - We Need To Leave

Nick was walking around, thinking.

Carver is going to come here and he needs to get everyone out of here.

Maybe he can talk to Luke.

He can convince Luke and then, he can say we need to leave. They will listen to Luke.

If I can't get them out of here then, Walter and Alvin will die.

* * *

Nick was walking upstairs and he could hear people talking. It was Rebecca, Alvin, and Carlos.

"It's crazy, why would they follow us this far?"

"We can't be sure."

Nick was leaning against the railing, he saw Clementine walk up the stairs too.

She was standing by Carlos. And Nick was looking down but, he was still listening.

"It's been a week man, we gonna be outta the woods."

"We can't be sure, they could be tracking us."

"Tracking? Who do you think they are... ninjas?"

Nick looked up "we are not safe here…"

Everyone looked at Nick now.

"They could come here right now." he said

"Clem, what did you see?" Rebecca asked

"I saw lights."

"Which way did they go?"

"Back into the woods."

"We can't take any chances, we leave at dawn."

Nick got up off the railing and walk closer to them "no, we need to leave…"

Carlos sighed and Alvin shaked his head.

"Nick, we're stayin' here tonight." Alvin said

"Fine, whatever…" he said

He starts to walk down stairs.

Damnit, why would they listen?

"Well everyone, dinner is served, Let's eat."

I will talk to Luke after dinner.

Nick goes over to the table and sits across from Luke.

Clementine walks over and sits next to him.

He smiled at her and she smiles back.

* * *

Kenny had come over and saw next to Luke, he started talking to us.

"So it's Luke...and Nick...Luke and Nick, you two do look like a match…"

Luke gave him a death glare and Nick just rolled his eyes.

Same old Kenny, still an asshole.

"I mean, you look like good friends that's all."

"What are you thinking, holding up here for the winter."

"Actually no, we were thinking of moving on, somewhere up north...you ever heard of a place called Wellington?"

"Wellington? The hell is that?"

"A place."

"Yea, Christa and I were going there."

Kenny smiled "It supposed to be a big camp, up near Michigan."

"It's sounds like bullshit."

"Listen vanilla ice, if you have a problem then, you can just take off in the morning!"

"That would be just fine by me!"

"What's the deal with these guys, Clem!"

"Hey fuck you buddy!"

"Please stop fighting!"

After hearing this, Nick stopped and looked down.

"Pass me that can, duck."

Kenny gasped and looked down with a sad look on his face.

"Duck? Who's duck?"

"Duck was his son."

Luke looked down with a frown.

"Clementine, can you come and help me with something?" Walter asked

Clementine nods her head and looked at Kenny for a second. Then, she got up and followed Walter.

* * *

After Walter and Clementine went outside, Nick pulled Luke aside.

"Luke, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, man?" Luke asked with a worried look.

"We need to get out of here."

"What...why…?"

"Clementine saw those lights...Carver could come here...we are not safe here."

"Clementine said that the lights went back into the woods."

"That doesn't mean shit...it doesn't mean he is not coming…"

"Nick stop...we are safe here for the night."

"No, we are not! Damnit why won't you listen to me!"

"Nick, calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Why won't you listen to me for once! He is going to come and people are going to die!"

Nick looked at Luke with darkened, angry eyes.

"Nick…?"

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" Walter asked

Before anyone could say something, they all heard a noise.

The wind turbine

Shit…


	7. Chapter 7 - Why?

" _Is there a problem here, gentleman?" Walter asked_

 _Before anyone could say something, they all heard a noise._

 _The wind turbine_

 _Shit…_

"The storm got it spinning out of control, that sound is gonna draw walkers, we gonna shut it down now!"

"Nick, help me...carry the guns."

"Guns?"

Nick follows Carlos, he grabs a few guns, rifles and handguns. He gives Clementine a handgun.

"That thing's a damn dinner bell!"

They all run towards the wind turbine. When they get to it, they all heard a loud noise.

"What the hell was that?"

The lights at the ski lodge turn off.

"Damnit, transformer must of gone. Gonna check it, I could use a hand."

Nick decided to help him.

"I'll go." He said

Kenny nods his head.

"I'll come too."

"No, it's too dangerous...the rest of you get this thing shut down!"

Kenny starts running and Nick is running behind him.

"Ok, we will watch your back, Luke scan the trees with me."

That was the last thing Nick heard from the others, he kept running with Kenny.

* * *

They finally got to the transformer.

Kenny was looking at it while Nick watched his back, making sure no lurkers was coming towards them.

"Damnit!" Kenny said as he hit something.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I can't get this thing to work."

Nick doesn't hear any noise anymore.

"They must of got it shut off." He said

Kenny nods his head and closes the transformer.

"Forget this, let's just go back."

Nick nods his head and then, he looks in the trees.

"We've got a problem."

There was still lurkers coming out of the woods.

"Shit! Run!"

* * *

Kenny and Nick started running but, they ran in different directions.

Nick stopped when he heard yelling.

"Someone please help me!"

He ran towards the yelling and saw that it was Matthew. He was trying to hold a lurker back.

"Matthew!"

"Help me!"

Nick aimed his handgun but, it clicked.

No bullets

Fuck!

The lurker was getting closer to Matthew's neck. Nick started to run towards him but, it was too late. The lurker ripped into Matthew's neck.

"No!" Nick said as he looked away.

Nick started to run towards the ski lodge.

I'm sorry, Matthew

* * *

Nick ran until he saw Walter and Carlos.

"Nick!" Carlos said

"Where's Matthew?" Walter asked

Nick had a sad look on his face and he looked down "I'm sorry…"

Walter's eyes went wide.

Nick saw Clementine run towards them.

"Clem, get inside!" Carlos said

Clementine and Nick ran inside.

* * *

"Clementine...Nick...are you okay?"

They heard gunshots.

"What the hell?"

Sarah ran outside and hugged her dad.

Nick, Clementine, Rebecca, and Alvin went upstairs, quietly.

Someone came through the door.

Carver…

Carlos, Sarah, Sarita, Luke, and Walter are tied up.

Carver grabbed Carlos and drag him to the middle, he punched him in the stomach.

"Dad!"

"Listen, I'm only going to ask you once, where's Rebecca?"

"Sarah look at me...it's gonna be okay…"

Carver grabbed Carlos's hair and he broke one of his fingers.

"No!"

"Rebecca, our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety."

Alvin puts his hand into a fist.

Carver let's go of Carlos "I know you're out there and Alvin and Nick and the girl."

"This is really simple, this will be over quick so, you all play nice and show your faces."

"Don't hurt my dad, please."

"He'll kill him."

"No, Alvin."

"We gonna go down there."

"I can't do that."

Clementine had a sad look on her face.

"Bec…the baby...you need a doctor."

"No, where's Kenny?"

Rebecca looked at Nick.

"We ran in different ways so, I don't know where he is." He said

"We have to help Carlos."

"The only way to help him, is to do what the man says."

"What about Kenny?"

"Look at those guns, we start shooting and people are going to die on both sides."

Carver breaks another one of Carlos's fingers.

"Dad!"

Clementine looked over at Sarah.

"Please stop, don't hurt my dad…"

"We are going down."

"He'll kill you."

Carlos looks up at Carver "fuck you, shoot him, someone just…"

Carver grabs Carlos's hair and he puts a knife to his neck.

"Say goodbye, Carlos."

"Rebecca, we have to go down there." He said

"We have to give up."

Rebecca stands up "Bill, stop!"

Carver smiles and he throws Carlos to the ground.

When all of them came down, Carver touched Rebecca's cheek.

"Fuck you, Bill."

Nick, Clementine, and Alvin were tied up.

They heard a gunshot and glass breaking, Johnny fell to the ground, dead.

Carver got angry and he grabbed Walter, he shot him in the back of the head.

No! Walter…

"That was for our man!"

* * *

"No, Alvin!"

Clementine had got up and started to run to Alvin, to try to protect him. Nick looked up and saw this.

"Clementine!"

Carver hit Clementine and she went down.

He hit Alvin and threw him to the ground.

He picked up Clementine instead and put the gun to her head.

Nick wanted to say "Carver leave her alone!" But he didn't because he knows Kenny is going to give up after he sees Carver holding a gun to Clementine's head.

Nick couldn't stop thinking to himself.

Why didn't they listen to me? Matthew and Walter are dead and I couldn't stop it from happening? I know I didn't know them well but, they were good people so, why couldn't I save them?

Damnit! Pete, Matthew, Walter, and when we get to that hellhole Carver's, Alvin is going to die too!

I thought I was given a second chance to save everyone but, they keep dying no matter what I do.

Why? Why am I so weak? I can't do anything right!

Nick looked down, he was so sad and angry, he was about to cry. But he couldn't, he needed to be strong for the others.

Luke was looking at Nick and was frowning, he was probably going to talk to him later.

"But, you're safe now."

"We're going home."

Nick looked at Carver and gave him a look with his darkened, angry eyes.

"As a family."


	8. Chapter 8 - In This Hellhole

After Carver was done saying some stupid words about forgiveness and other shit, we were put in the pen or better yet "prison".

He looked at Reggie and felt guilty, he fell when they were escaping and he is missing an arm.

He was about to say anything but, Reggie beat him to it.

"Nick, I know that look you are giving me... it's not your fault...it's no one's fault, this was an accident, I didn't see the lurker coming."

"Who's he?" Clementine asked

"That's Mike, he is a little grumpy if he doesn't get sleep but, I put up with that shit since he saved my life."

"What about her?" she asked

"Oh, that's Jane and she is really weird, they found her outside in like the nastiest shit."

"It's best not to stare."

Nick didn't want to talk anymore so, he went to his "bed" and sat down. He saw Luke walking towards him, he was probably going to talk to him.

Luke sat down on the "bed" across from him.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Luke...don't worry about me…"

"I have to worry about you Nick, you're my best friend."

Nick smiled a little bit.

"And I saw the look you have on your face during the Carver thing, you looked like you were lost in thought too."

"...I saw Matthew die."

Luke's eyes went wide.

"I couldn't save him...I tried but…"

"Nick, it's not your fault…"

"But, I should've tried harder to save him."

"Nick, it's okay."

It's not okay, Pete, Matthew, Walter are dead.

Nick looked at the others and he saw the door open, it was Tavia.

"Alvin, Carver wants to see you in his office."

"No, Alvin."

Alvin put his hand up "It's okay, Bec...if he wanted to kill me, he would've already done it."

Alvin walked off with Tavia.

Nick grabbed the edge of the "bed" and put his hand in a fist.

Luke saw this "he gonna be fine, Nick."

"We both know that Carver is going to beat the shit out of him."

Luke frowned and he got up. He put his hand on Nick's shoulder. He let go of his shoulder and he started to walk away, he is probably going to talk to the others.

* * *

 _-The Next Day -_

Nick woke up to Troy, poking him with his gun.

"Get up."

Nick rolled his eyes but, he got up anyway.

He walked towards the others, Carver is talking again.

He wasn't listening but, he looked over at Clementine and Sarah.

Sarah was trying to talk to Clementine.

"Sarah, we will talk later."

"Ok, I just…"

"Carlos! Your daughter is in need of correction."

"Right, sweetie say sorry to Mr. Carver."

"I-I'm sorry...sir."

"No, a slap across the face should do the trick."

"But, my hand…"

"That's why you have to hands, Carlos...go on, you don't want Troy to do it for you."

Troy just smiled at this.

"It's was my fault, not her." Clementine said

"I watch it Missy, if you don't want to get what she is about to get then, I keep your mouth shut."

Nick grabbed Clementine's hand and pulled her behind him. He gave Carver a death glare, Carver just smiled.

"Carlos…"

"Close your eyes sweetie, it will only hurt for a second."

Sarah closed her eyes and Nick looked at her with a sad face.

Carlos hit her and she fell to the ground. He was forced to leave her there.

Nick let go of Clementine's hand and turned around to face her. Tavia came to get her.

"Clementine!"

She ran towards Tavia and went with her.

Everyone was gone, doing their work. The only ones there was Nick and Sarah.

Sarah was still on the ground, holding her cheek and crying.

Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

He got some dirt off her and he wiped her tears away, she was still shaking.

He looked her in the eyes "it's okay, just get through the day and you'll be fine, ok?"

Sarah slowly nods her head.

"Come on, you two!" Tavia said

They followed her until they were by a door.

"Sarah, you're in the greenhouse."

Bonnie came and took Sarah to the greenhouse.

* * *

"And you…" she gives him a bucket of nails "take these to the guys."

Nick goes out the door and starts to walk towards where the guys are.

He looks up and sees Reggie on the roof. Carver pushes him off the roof and he fells to the ground.

He was dead and there was blood everywhere.

Nick closed his eyes for a second, he was leaning against the fence.

He opens his eyes and opened the door.

He sees Kenny and Mike fighting.

Nick pulls them apart "knock it off, both of you!"

"He started it, telling me what to do!" Kenny said

Mike just gave him an angry look.

"Why are you here, Nick?" Mike asked

Nick sighed "I was told to bring you guys nails."

Nick pointed at the nails.

"Ok, thanks."

Nick nods his head and he looks at the window.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked

Kenny was looking at him too.

"Reggie's dead...Carver killed him…"

"What…?"

* * *

Everyone except Carlos was back at the pen. Rebecca was sad because Alvin was gone and Reggie was dead.

Nick was lost in thought again.

He looked up to see Clementine.

"Hi, Nick."

"Hey, Clem."

"I hope Sarah is okay."

Nick looked at Sarah and saw she was sitting on the ground, alone.

"Me too."

"I think you should know something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Luke been talking to the group, behind your back."

"What did he say."

"He said that he is worried about you."

Nick nods his head.

Tavia came in and looked at Luke.

"Luke, Carver wants to see you in his office, now."

Nick got up but, Luke put his hand up.

He mouths the words 'it's okay'

Luke follows Tavia and the door closes.

Nick's eyes are wide

This wasn't supposed to happen


	9. Chapter 9 - It Wasn't Supposed To Happen

_Nick got up but, Luke put his hand up._

 _He mouths the words 'it's okay'_

 _Luke follows Tavia and the door closes._

 _Nick's eyes are wide_

 _This wasn't supposed to happen_

* * *

Nick had woken up early, he couldn't sleep much last night. Luke was still not back and he was getting worried.

He looked around, everyone else was still asleep or so he thought.

"Are you okay?"

It was Clementine

"I'm fine Clem...I'm just worried about Luke."

"I'm sure he is going to be okay."

Nick nods his head

I hope so

* * *

Nick saw Kenny and ran to him, he was by him now. He saw Troy dragging Clementine by her shoulder.

"Hey!" he said

Troy threw Clementine towards Nick and Kenny.

"Did he hurt you?" Kenny asked

Troy gave them an angry look "get back to the pen, Carver wants to talk to you."

Nick, Kenny, and Clementine started heading back to the pen with Troy behind them.

When they got to the pen, Carver was talking and Nick saw a beaten Luke in the middle. Carlos was taking a look at him.

"Luke…"

Luke gave Nick a sad, in pain look.

"Let Luke be a lesson here, that this will happen if you decide to escape again. Now you need to show me that I can forgive you…"

Kenny gave Carver a death glare. Carver walked closer towards him.

"Fucker…"

Carver grabbed his gun and hit Kenny in the face with it.

Nick's eyes went wide

Carver hit Kenny again and again.

His face and Carver's hand are getting bloody.

No, No, No, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"Stop! Let him alone!"

Clementine ran towards them but, she was hit by Troy.

"Clem!"

She fell to the ground and then, looked at Kenny.

Carlos was holding Sarita back.

Bonnie came in and walked towards Carver.

"Bill, that's enough. Bill! Please! Bill, that's a breach."

Carver hits Kenny one more time and then, he drops him.

"Alright, everyone come with me. Bonnie, you stick around. Make sure these folks don't get into anymore trouble."

"Yeah...okay."

Bonnie walks over to Clementine and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do your best with him, Carlos. You need to get him able to move, cause' we're leavin' tonight."

Everyone except Nick was shocked.

"We're leavin' tonight."


	10. Chapter 10 - We're Leaving Tonight

Clementine had just woken up. Carlos was checking on Kenny, Sarita was crying. Mike and Luke were talking to Bonnie, they walk towards the others.

Clementine walked towards them and she sat down by Nick.

"What she'd say?"

"She said she can get us out of the pen if we can get the PA system going. Second she hears it, she'll run over and spring us."

"That's great."

"It's not great."

Last time I was on Luke's side but, we can't stay. We have to get out of here.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I know part of this is my fault, I...I know."

"We can't stay here!" Clementine said

"Luke, she's right, we can't stay." Nick said

"Exactly, we have no idea how long Alvin's got before Bill just kills him. We have to leave now."

"Look, I hear what you're saying, but it's risky."

"Risky? Did you see what that sonuvabitch just did? Look, the plan works, nothing needs to change, it's all set up. The hard part is done, this guy's fucking crazy, who knows what he'll do next."

"Luke, Mike's right." Nick said

"Yeah but, now we're dealin' with a guy beat to shit, Sarita in no shape to do anything, and I'm a goddamn mess. Look, we should rest up, okay? We should bide our time, we should wait for an opening."

"Bonnie's agreeing to help us tonight."

"And that doesn't mean she can't do it some other night."

"Luke, we can't wait." Nick said

"We're NOT waiting."

"Ain't nothin' out there, guys. Trust me, I looked! There's no food. There's no supplies. They picked everything clean. I'm just sayin' we gotta be sensible about this."

"This is being sensible."

"Where's Kenny?"

"Doc's over there workin' on him. It don't look good."

Carlos walks over to the others. Sarita is still crying but, she looks up.

Clementine looks over at Kenny.

"His orbital is crushed...I don't think there's is much hope for the eye...I got him as stable as I could, cleaned it, got some of the swelling down, bandaged it as best I could...but until he wakes up...we won't know if there's any damage to the brain."

Sarita cries more and puts her head in her hands.

"Fuck...maybe we have to leave some people behind."

"No!"

"There is no other way."

"This is bullshit."

"Well, I don't like it either but, guess what? It's where we're at."

"Kenny and I are only here because of you people...and now you intend to leave us behind."

"So, we should risk all of our lives?"

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing...I'm...I'm just thinking out loud here."

"We are NOT leaving him."

"No! We are not leaving Kenny! That's not fair. We stay together."

"Life ain't fair…"

"Clem's right, we stay together." Nick said

Clementine smiled at him.

"We don't want to leave Kenny."

"Good, cause...you won't have to."

Sarita hugged Kenny "I'm alright, hon." Kenny said

"We leave tonight...plan don't change."

Nick smiled "not bad, old man."

"Thanks, asshole."

"You are one tough bastard."

"Do tough bastards get their ass kicked in front of everybody?"

Clementine walks towards Kenny, with a sad look on her face.

"You alright? That wasn't your fault, okay? So, don't go blamin' yourself."

She hugged him "it's alright." Kenny said

"Alright...well then, what now?"

"We get the hell out of here."


	11. Chapter 11 - Escape

Clementine has put on the PA system and the others were in the storage room but, Carver was there and he had a gun on them.

Their weapons are on the ground.

Nick saw Clementine from the corner of his eye.

While Carver was talking, Clementine jumped down on him. Kenny punched him and Luke took away his gun.

"Get back."

Everyone picked up their weapons.

"Come on Luke, this ain't none of your business."

"Clem, where...why isn't Alvin with you? Where is he?"

Nick had a sad look on his face.

"Alvin…" Rebecca said

"Rebecca, I am...oh god, I am so sorry."

She got really angry "kill him."

Luke was shocked.

"Shoot him." Rebecca said

"Just shoot him." Clementine said

Nick shot Carver in the leg and Kenny shot Carver's other leg. He was on the ground now.

Everything was silent but Kenny's footsteps.

Kenny walked over and grabbed a crowbar.

"Go now and wait outside."

"We have to go."

"Kenny, please."

Everyone started to leave until it was only Kenny, Nick, Clementine, and Rebecca still there.

"I only need a minute, go on, you don't need to see this."

Nick wanted to stay but then, he looked at Clementine. He walked towards her and they both walk out of there.

* * *

Nick helps Clementine down, you can still hear what's happening inside. Carlos was covering Sarah's ears.

A few seconds later, we see Kenny and Rebecca come out, Luke helped Rebecca down.

There was lurkers everywhere.

Nick sighs and looks into the herd of walkers.

"Shit, I thought they were coming from the south."

"They did...looks like we're in the eye of it now."

"Fuck...this is fucked…"

Luke gives Clementine a hatchet "here you're gonna need somethin'."

Luke also gives Nick a survival knife "here, Nick."

"Thanks...where did you find it?"

"In the storage room."

Nick nods his head

A lurker walks towards Clementine and she takes it down. Luke took down another one.

Jane opens up a lurker with her knife and Clementine looks behind her.

There is gunshots going off.

"You guys better hurry up and get to smearing if you wanna live or you can die here...doesn't matter to me."

Clementine opens up another lurker with her hatchet.

"Do it quick, we need to get covered before the rest of them get close or we're fucked."

"This isn't gonna work." Rebecca said in a panicked voice.

Clementine starts covering herself and Sarah.

"I'II go first."

"You're gonna put that on yourself?"

"We have to, Sarah."

Clementine covered herself with lurker blood.

"Ok, now you."

"Turn around."

"Smells gross."

"No shit."

Carlos helped cover the rest of Sarah and Nick covered the rest of Clementine too.

"It'II be okay, honey. Just stay still." Carlos said

"Are...are you sure?"

"I'm sure, there's nothing to fear if you remain calm, I'II keep you safe."

Now everyone was covered in lurker blood.

"We ain't got all day here, everybody ready? They're almost on us."

"What in the actual fuck is going on here!? What is this sick shit? Someone say something before I start…"

Luke tried to pick up his gun but, Troy saw this.

"HEY! Don't you even fucking think about it motherfucker. I will end you! You hear me!?"

Troy points his gun at Luke.

Jane stands up, there is a gun behind her back that Troy can't see.

"Troy, we talked about this."

"What? The fuck you talkin' about?"

Troy is backing up as Jane is walking towards him.

"I told you I wanted to get out. You said you'd help, then I'd help."

"I thought you meant get outta the pen! Not whatever the fuck this shit is!"

"I did, but now we can leave, Troy...you can come with us."

The lurkers are getting closer.

"What?"

Troy started to put his gun down.

"Well...where would we go?"

"Away from here... together…"

"Man, you smell really bad. You gotta get a bath before we…"

Jane moved Troy's gun and shot him.

Nick looked away, he felt kinda sorry for Troy but, there was nothing he could do.

Jane walked towards the others.

"Come on, don't make any noise, got it? They might hear something they don't like. And for fuck's sake, walk. Act like you belong and you will belong."

* * *

Everyone started walking into the herd.

Nick decided to stick close to Clementine, Sarah, and Carlos.

Carlos look back at Clementine and Sarah then, he started walking.

"We got this, ya'll…" Luke said

Clementine was looking around her.

"Stay calm…" Jane said

"Shh...we gonna be okay."

"Don't run."

"Watch Sarah."

"Shh...quiet, honey. Clementine, Nick come help me!"

Nick and Clementine got closer to them.

"Calm her down, please. Say something."

"Shh...Sarah... it's okay... we're gonna be…" Nick started to say but, a gunshot interrupted him.

Nick looked and saw that Carlos was bleeding from his neck. Lurkers were coming towards him. Nick killed them with his survival knife but, it was no use.

More lurkers attacked him and started biting him. Sarah was starting to scream.

"DAD!"

Clementine turned around and Nick was killing more lurkers to protect the girls. Bonnie shot one that almost got Nick.

"Sarah."

"Please daddy...no…"

"Sarah, run!"

Sarah started running into the herd. Nick would've ran from her but, he knows Luke will go after her. He needs to stay with Clementine.

Clementine took a lurker down but, her hatchet was stuck. Another lurker was coming towards her but, Nick killed it.

She finally got her hatchet unstuck but, she bumped into Nick.

"It's okay...stay calm…" he said

Clementine nods her head and they start walking again, they try to keep quiet but, they heard a scream.

It was Sarita


	12. Chapter 12 - Leave Her Alone

" _It's okay...stay calm…" he said_

 _Clementine nods her head and they start walking again, they try to keep quiet but, they heard a scream._

 _It was Sarita_

Sarita was there and a lurker was biting her wrist. Nick lifted up his survival knife and killed the lurker.

Sarita kept looking at her wrist.

"Clem...Nick…"

"It's gonna be okay, just…"

Sarita wasn't listening to Nick and she started to panic. She back up and lurkers grabbed her, they were biting her.

No!

"Sarita?"

"Where're you going? Kenny!" Mike said

"Sarita!"

Kenny ran towards her and he started to kill the lurkers around her.

"Kenny!" Clementine said

Sarita fell to the ground and Kenny sat beside her, Mike ran towards them.

"No! You can't die. I won't let you die."

"We have to move, there's too many…"

"Come on…"

"Kenny, she's dead man."

"Leave us ALONE. She's not dead."

"Kenny, we have to go." Clementine said

"Get the FUCK away from us!"

Clementine gave him a sad look.

"I won't be left alone again."

Mike and Nick were killing lurkers around them.

"We can't make it without you, you have to let her go." Clementine said

Kenny looked down at Sarita, with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I love you."

"Kenny! Damnit, man. Come on!"

Kenny had an angry look on his face as he ran away with Mike.

"I'm goin' after Sarah!" Luke said as he ran after her, a bullet nearly missed him.

Nick looked down at Clementine.

"Let's go." he whispered

Clem nods her head and they walk in the herd again.

They stay quiet and don't make noise.

When they get to the woods, they started to run.

* * *

They had stop running and were catching their breath.

It was bright out now and they decided to walk the rest of the way.

"You think the others are okay?" Nick asked

"I think so." Clementine said

Nick nods his head and keeps walking.

 _-A few minutes later -_

They are out of the woods and they see the Parker's run.

"We can't just sit here doing nothing."

"I know. I know. They'll be here soon."

Mike and Bonnie looked at them.

"Holy shit."

"It had been so long. We were starting to worry no one else would make it."

"Well, besides…" Mike said as he turned around and looked at Kenny.

"Now, hopefully, we can figure out a plan."

Nick looked over at Rebecca "we need a safe place for Rebecca."

"This memorial works fine for a meeting spot, but no way we can stay here long-term."

"I told you, that's why we're waiting. And so soon as everyone else gets here, we'll figure something out."

"What does Kenny wanna do?"

"I tried to talk to Kenny and he flipped out on me, started yelling, scary shit."

"I know he probably didn't mean it. But it was scary."

Kenny is sitting, alone and Clementine gets a sad look on her face.

"I've been nervous to go near him."

* * *

"I should go talk to him." Clementine said

"You sure?" Nick asked

Clementine nods her head and she walks towards Kenny.

Nick was watching them, to make sure that Clementine doesn't get hurt.

He couldn't hear what they were saying until Kenny started yelling.

"You think because you're a little girl you can just get people killed and no one will care? That because you're 'sorry' it'II all magically go away? That's not how it works!"

Nick heard enough and he walked over there.

He looked at Kenny with darkened, angry eyes.

"Leave her alone!"

Nick pulled Clementine away.

"You alright?"

Clementine slowly nods her head.

She hugs him and he wraps his arms around her too.

He smiled


	13. Chapter 13 - Looking For The Others

Nick, Clementine, Jane, Rebecca, Bonnie, Mike, and Kenny were the only ones at the Parker's run. Luke and Sarah were still missing but, Nick knew where they are.

Nick and Clementine stopped hugging, they smiled at each other.

They walked towards the others.

"I'm going crazy just sitting here not doing anything."

"Just give it time, Mike, it's still early."

Rebecca looked at Clementine "Clem, how'd it go?"

Clementine looked at Kenny then, the others "Kenny's really mad at me."

"Clem, you can't just expect him to bounce back. What that man's going through…"

"That doesn't mean he has to be an asshole towards her...Sarita's death wasn't Clem's fault." Nick said

"At least you tried, Clem."

"Still. Doesn't exactly help us figure out what we're gonna do now. We've got no food, no water, it's getting damn cold, and we're losing daylight fast."

"When the others get back, they'll know what to do. Luke will have a plan."

"We thought Kenny would have a plan."

"Mike...Bonnie…"

"Mike's got a point. You can't just keep sitting around waiting."

"Then, let's go find the others. I saw Luke and Sarah running towards that trailer park, it shouldn't be far." Nick said

"We should go find them...if they're in trouble then, they are going to need our help." Clementine said

"They're right, after everything...after all this. If there's any chance they're still alive, we need to take it."

"I'II go. Clem can come with me."

"I can come too." Nick said

"Ok, let's go." Jane said

Clementine nods her head.

"Listen, Rebecca. If anything goes wrong here...you got something to protect yourself?"

Rebecca takes a gun out of her pocket "I've got this, you don't think I'd need to…"

"I don't know. But you better keep that close."

Jane looks at Clementine and Nick.

"Come on, you guys." She said

They walk out of Parker's run.

* * *

Jane and Clementine are walking in front of Nick and he is behind them. He is looking around him and keeping his knife close.

Jane looks at Clementine "look, I'm gonna level with you."

Nick is still looking around, he is acting like he is not listening when he really is.

"You should know that finding your friends, that's a shot in the dark."

Nick became angry after hearing this.

"You're wrong, they are going to be fine and we are going to find them." he said

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Nick's right, we should still look."

Jane didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Jane looked at Clementine again.

"I wanted to talk to you, away from them. You wouldn't have made it this far if you weren't smart but, I still...I just gotta warn you."

Jane stopped and faced Clementine.

"That group is cracking. I've seen it before. And well...a lotta times it's better to be on your own. I know you see what I'm talking about."

Nick rolled his eyes now.

"Sometimes it's not so good to be on your own." He said

"You know, bad stuff happens to you when you're alone too."

"But your odds are better."

"There's nobody to watch your back. And when something does happen, there's nobody there to help you."

"She's right, Jane." Nick said

"How much help is Kenny gonna be? What he's going through...he's more of a liability than anything. And Rebecca's situation is not making things better back there."

"Don't talk about them like that." Nick said under his breath.

Jane probably heard this and she turns around. She looked at Nick and then, turned back around.

She looks back at Clementine.

"For what it's worth, I like most of the people in your crew...but, groups fall apart. People get killed.

"Then, why did you bring us with you?"

"I just trying to give you the tools you need to make it. Like your jacket...it looks warm, but...a walker will bite right through that. My sister Jamie had a good leather one...wish I still had it. You coulda…"

Nick was leaning against the car as Jane was looking in it.

"What...what happened to your sister?"

Jane laughed a little "seems we always wanna talk about the end, don't we?"

That's true, most of what Jane is saying is true but, I don't like what she said about my friends.

Nick was still leaning against the car.

He sighed "let's go."

They started to walk again.

"You know being a big sister is...well, it's funny. It's really easy to be mean."

"Oh?"

"You know, hide her toys. Make fun of her bad haircut. Give her the bad haircut. On purpose. I mean, I did put the gum there. I figured I should get it out."

"Is that really what it's like having a sister?"

"No...no...It's not all bad. But...what could I do? She thought I was her best friend. That couldn't go... unpunished."

Nick had been listening the whole time, he felt a little bit sad for Jane. She had stopped for a few seconds.

"Every summer we'd go to this amusement park in Virginia. But the best part wasn't the rides...It was that nobody knew us there and I'd...I'd pretend we weren't sisters. Just...friends."

"It must of been nice to have a sister, I don't have a sibling, I am an only child." Nick said

"Me too." Clementine said

Nick smiled "Luke and I have been friends for 20 years so, we're like brothers."

Clementine was smiling too and Jane was looking into the distance.

"All right! Jackpot!" Jane said as she started running.

Nick and Clementine ran after her.


	14. Chapter 14 - Bad Memories

_Clementine was smiling too and Jane was looking into the distance._

" _All right! Jackpot!" Jane said as she started running._

 _Nick and Clementine ran after her._

"Bet these walkers got some good stuff..."

"How are you sure they do?" Nick asked

"Just watch and listen…"

"Ok."

Jane walked up and stabbed the body in the head.

"That one's not coming back."

"Yeah, we should check them out."

"But, you know why, right? Only because they're fresh. Take a look."

Nick was watching and listening like Jane asked him to.

"Old walkers are a waste of time. They're holding credit cards and busted old pagers. But this ones weren't walkers all that long ago, they were survivors. They might have useful stuff."

Jane stabbed the other one in the head.

"See what else he's got, I'II check this one."

While Clementine and Jane were checking bodies, Nick was looking around and watching their backs.

* * *

Clementine found two bullets on one of the dead guys.

"Smart haircut."

"Thanks."

Clementine looked up at Jane "that's it."

Jane checked one more pocket on the dead guy.

"A nail file. These things are great. Sharpen a blade, strike a flint...Jamie always had one in her purse. It'd jab my hand when I went reaching in…"

Jane sighs and puts the nail file in her back pocket.

Clementine and Jane walk up to another body.

Jane stabs it in the head.

"You can never be too sure with these things. Here, gimme a hand."

Nick walks up to them and helps them.

Under the body was glasses. Sarah's!

Nick eyes went wide.

"These glasses. They're Sarah's!" Clementine said

"Looks like your friend didn't make it...sorry…"

Nick got angry "this doesn't mean she's dead!"

"Nick's right, it could be a good sign."

"Don't go getting your hopes up…"

They all got up "Look Clem, I know what you want me to say. But…" Jane said

"Get off!"

"Sarah, goddamn!"

Nick smiled and started to run around the fence until he saw a hole in it. He was about to go through but, he froze.

 _He was bitten, his neck was bleeding as the blood drip down onto his shirt. His skin was getting paler and he couldn't breathe a lot because of the bite on his neck._

In his mind, Nick was seeing images of himself as a lurker.

His eyes widened in horror.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Clementine asked

Clementine and Jane were next to him.

He looked down at her "nothing Clem, I'm fine...let's go."

Clem nods her head and they all go through the hole in the fence.

* * *

They all sneak over to another fence. Nick can still hear Sarah and Luke.

"They don't sound too good."

Nick nods his head, he can hear a lurker on the other side of the fence.

"How do we find them?"

"Start by getting a better look."

Jane looks at Nick "how about you get the close one, and I'II hop the fence to get the other."

"Ok."

He runs up to the lurker, he lets it get a little closer and then, he stabs it in the head. It fells to the ground, dead.

Jane walks up by Nick "nice work."

"Thanks."

Clementine walks up to them.

Jane looks at both of them "now watch this…"

"Got a nice little addition to your arsenal."

She sneak over and hops the fence.

Then, she runs up to the lurker and kicks it's leg, it goes down and she stabs it in the head.

Nick and Clementine jump over the fence and walk over to Jane.

"Take out the knees first then...put a knife in its head when it's down."

Nick decides to keep this in mind.

Clementine nods her head and Jane starts walking the other way.

"All right, let's get a look at what we've got on deck…"

They sneak to a corner, they see two lurkers near a wall.

"It's gonna take some work getting over there."

They look at the truck "let's see if we can find anything over there." Jane said

Jane ran to the truck and Clementine was going to run but, a lurker that was on the ground grabbed her arm.

The two lurkers turned around and started to head towards Clementine.

Jane ran at the two lurkers.

Nick got out his knife and killed the lurker that grabbed Clementine's arm.

"Thanks, Nick."

Nick smiled but, they saw that Jane was holding one back and another was coming towards them.

They got up and Clementine run towards the one walking this way. She took out it's knee and then, stabbed it in the back of the head.

Nick was about to help Jane but, she had already killed the lurker.

Jane walked up to Clementine "you did the knee thing...nice trick, right?"

Clementine smiled and nods her head.

* * *

They walk over and see a lot of lurkers near a trailer.

"That's a lot of walkers. They look worked up about something."

"And what gets the interest of the dead?"

"People." Nick said

"How do we get in?"

"If we can make enough noise on this side, we can lure those walkers over here. Then, we might just be able to go through that other trailer, and get to your friends. What do you think of that?"

"If you think that's best, I'm with you."

"Me too." Nick said

"Good."

They look around and decide to lean the dead lurker against the truck horn. They pick the lurker up, and lean it against the horn, it starts making a lot of noise.

The lurkers start coming towards the sound.

"It's working!"

"Come on!"

They all run into the other trailer.

Jane sees a lurker by the window and she walked towards it. Nick was walking with her but, he didn't see something behind him.

"Nick!"

He turns around and sees a lurker.

It was about to grab him but, Clementine hit its leg and stabbed it in the head when it was down.

"Thanks, Clem."

Clementine smiled at him.

"Come on." Jane said

All of a sudden, the horn stopped.

Jane looked out the window "Crap! We gotta move it!"

They all run out the door and to the trailer.

Clementine tried to open the door.

"It's locked!"

"Then, try something else!"

Nick moved Clementine out of the way and he kicked the door. He kicked it another time and it opened.

They all run inside the trailer.


	15. Chapter 15 - You're Not Alone

" _Then, try something else!"_

 _Nick moved Clementine out of the way and he kicked the door. He kicked it another time and it opened._

 _They all run inside the trailer._

"Help me block this, hurry!"

Nick helped Jane push the furniture over the door.

"Sarah, please…who's out there?"

"Luke!" Nick said

"Nick?"

Luke came out of the room and he walked over to them.

"Oh, thank god."

Luke hugged Nick and he smiled.

They stopped hugging and then, Nick got worried.

"Where's Sarah?" He asked

"I...I don't know what to do about her."

"What's the matter?"

"You gotta help."

They all walk into the room. Nick see Sarah, sitting down with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Sarah, look. It's Clem and Nick. See? It's just like I told you, they're okay."

She looks up at them but, she looks down again.

Nick gave Sarah a sad look and he leaned against the wall.

"Maybe I can talk to her?" Clementine asked

Clem sits in front of Sarah and starts to talk to her.

While Clementine was talking to Sarah, Nick couldn't stop thinking.

" _Shh...Sarah... it's okay... we're gonna be…" Nick started to say but, a gunshot interrupted him._

 _Nick looked and saw that Carlos was bleeding from his neck. Lurkers were coming towards him. Nick killed them with his survival knife but, it was no use._

 _More lurkers attacked him and started biting him. Sarah was starting to scream._

" _DAD!"_

Nick looked at Sarah, she was so sad and afraid.

" _Please daddy...no…"_

Clementine had a sad look on her face.

"You can be strong too, Sarah."

"I wish that was true."

Nick walks towards her and sat in front of her.

"Sarah?"

She looked up at Nick, he smiled at her.

"It's okay...it's gonna be okay...you're not alone...we're here for you."

Sarah started to cry.

"Shh...it's okay…" Nick said

A lurker was near the window.

"Crap, we're surrounded."

Clementine gave Sarah her glasses and she put them on.

They had to get out of here.

They looked around but, couldn't find anything to help them reach the skylight.

"What about this?" Nick asked pointing to the furniture.

"Yeah, that could work." Jane said

Nick and Luke pushed the furniture into the room and over the skylight as Jane holds the door closed.

Nick helps Luke, he lifts him and he gets on the roof.

"Come on, Clem." He said

She gets on the furniture and he lifts her up, Luke grabs her hands. He pulled her up and she is on the roof now too.

"Sarah…"

She was still sitting on the ground.

Nick got off the furniture and walked towards her.

"Sarah, it's okay...come on."

He grabs her hands and slowly pulls her up.

She gets on the furniture and so does Nick.

Jane runs into the room and closes the door.

Nick quickly lifts Sarah and Luke grabs her.

"Come on, Jane!" Nick said

Luke pulls Nick up and when he is on the roof, he reaches down for Jane.

She is on the furniture, Nick and Luke pull her up onto the roof.

Nick looks down and sees a lot of lurkers in the room.

Holy shit

They get off the roof and walk back into the woods.

They were talking into the woods. Nick was walking by Sarah. Luke was in front of them. Clementine and Jane were walking and talking. Nick could hear what they were saying.

"What happened in there? When we were in there you were ready to help, but then... something changed."

"Look, I'd just...I'd seen that kind of thing before I just didn't want to stick around for the bitter end."

Jane turned around and looked at Sarah.

She turned back around "Look just because you save her doesn't mean..."

"What did you mean?"

"She's broken, she can't be saved."

Nick got angry but, he calmed down because he didn't want to scare Sarah.

He looked down at her, she had been quiet for a while but, he couldn't blame her.

"Come on, let's get back to your friends."


	16. Chapter 16 - The Plan

" _Come on, let's get back to your friends."_

They get back to Parker's run. Bonnie is helping Rebecca, Mike is standing near us, and Kenny is nowhere to be seen.

Great, where did he go?

Mike turns around "son of a bitch." He smiles "you found them!"

"Yeah, I'm a little amazed myself, to tell you the truth. If it weren't for Clem, Nick, and Jane, well I don't know what would've happened."

Rebecca and Bonnie walk up to them.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe."

Sarah walks up to Rebecca.

"Sarah…"

Sarah looks down and starts to walk away.

"It's okay sweetie, when you're ready, we will talk."

Sarah slowly nods her head and goes to sit, alone.

Nick decides to give Sarah some space.

Bonnie walks up to Nick and Clementine.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Sure, Bonnie."

They walk away from the others for a second.

"I ain't gonna sugarcoat this. That baby's coming even faster than Rebecca's letting on. I was hoping you might know...does Luke know anything about babies?"

"No he doesn't, sorry Bonnie. And I don't know anything either." Nick said

"Kenny had a family, he could help."

Clementine looks around "where is he?"

Bonnie gets a sad look on her face and she turns around, she looks at a tent.

"He went in there after you guys left. Said he needed a minute by himself. And I ain't seen him since…"

"I'II go in there." Clementine said

"Should I come?" Nick asked

"No, it's fine I can do this alone."

"Ok…"

Clementine walks over and goes inside the tent.

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick was leaning against the wall and waiting.

Clementine came out of the tent with Kenny.

She smiled and walked over to Nick.

"So…"

"He apologized to me." Clementine said

"Really?"

Clementine nods her head.

"Oh shit, does that mean what I think it does?" Luke said

Nick and Clementine look over at Rebecca, Kenny was by her.

"Are you okay? How does it feel?"

"It feels wet, that's how it feels!"

Nick and Clementine walk over to the others.

"What's going on?"

"Rebecca's water broke!"

"What do we do?"

"Kenny, I think the baby's coming. What do we do?"

"All right...gimme a sec."

"No way can Rebecca travel like this."

"He's right."

"What do we do first, Kenny?"

Kenny was quiet for a few seconds.

"Kenny, come on, you gotta focus."

"Right, sorry. Clean water for one thing and blankets."

"And we gotta get outta this damn cold too."

"That map shows a couple of buildings nearby. Maybe one of them could do the trick?"

"The museum seems like it could be a good start, I'II go."

"Good idea, Mike, think you could go with her?"

"Sure thing."

"I'II check the building by the river."

"Okay then, Kenny, you uh...you stick by Rebecca and I will check the perimeter for walkers."

"Clem."

Clementine turns around and sees Bonnie. She walks over to her and they start talking.

Nick couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Nick?"

"What is it, Luke?"

"Can you check on Sarah, see if she's okay?"

Nick looks at Sarah, she was still sitting, alone.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Nick nods his head and he sees Clementine run in the direction Jane went.

"Where is Clementine going?" He asked

"She is going to help Jane." Bonnie said

"Ok."

Luke looks at everyone "ok, we're looking for warm blankets, clean water, disinfectant…"

Kenny looks at Rebecca "don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

"Alright everyone, you know what to do. Let's be fast and let's be careful."

After that, Luke goes to check the perimeter, Mike and Bonnie goes to check the museum. Clementine and Jane are already gone. And Kenny is with Rebecca.

Nick is going to talk to Sarah and see if she's okay.


	17. Chapter 17 - Helping

_Nick is going to talk to Sarah and see if she's okay._

Sarah was sitting, alone and she looks sad.

Nick walks up to her and then, sits in front of her.

"Hey Sarah."

Sarah looks up "Hi…"

"Are you alright...is everything okay?"

"N-no…"

"It's okay Sarah...I'm here...we're all here for you."

"Really?"

"Yes...and I will always be there for you…"

"Promise?"

Nick smiled "I promise."

She smiles back, it's good to see her smile again.

* * *

Nick had been talking to Sarah for a while and he got her to smile more.

He stands up and looks at Sarah.

"I gonna go, I will talk to you later Sarah."

"Ok."

Nick nods his head and walks away.

He sees Clementine walking over to him.

"Hi Nick."

"Hey Clem."

Clementine had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he went to her level.

Clementine looked behind her and then, she looked back at him.

"While Jane and I were checking the deck, a guy came out of the woods and came onto the deck. Jane tried to rob him, she took his gun and scared him off."

"What was she trying to steal from the guy?"

"Medicine."

Nick got up and had an angry look on his face.

"What did you do, Clem?" He asked

"I gave the bag of medicine back."

"Good."

Nick sighed "let's forget about this, wanna come with me to check on Bonnie and Mike? They might need help."

"Sure."

They go in the direction that Mike and Bonnie went, towards the museum.

* * *

They get to the museum and see two dead lurkers on the ground, they go inside.

Mike and Bonnie turn around.

"Hey you guys." Mike said

"I thought you went with Jane, Clem? She didn't take off, did she?"

"'Take off'? Why do you think she'd take off?"

"It's just...a feeling."

"We found a place for Rebecca to have the baby. An observation deck, with a gift shop. It's way up high, and pretty safe from the wind."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Just gimme like ten more minutes to search around."

"He doesn't want to go back empty-handed."

"What? I just wanna help."

"That's understandable." Nick said

Mike starts checking a box, Clementine and Bonnie are looking around. Nick is walking around too.

* * *

Nick walks over to Clem and sees her pick up a gray jacket.

"Hey, look at this! An old coat!"

Bonnie walks over too.

"Nice! Good find, Clem."

Clementine smiles "Maybe I could give it to Rebecca."

"That's a good idea...I'm sure she'll really appreciate it."

"She love it, Clem...she really needs it." Nick said

Bonnie nods her head and she looks at Clementine.

"I guess you've already got that old coat I gave you. I feel so bad about everything that happened. Hopefully, you won't always think of me like that."

"It seems like you're with us now. That's what matters most."

Bonnie smiles as Mike walks over to them.

"Clem found a jacket."

"That's great but, uh...isn't grey the, you know? We can't put Rebecca in a Confederate coat."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that."

"Guess it's better than nothing though."

Nick nods his head and Mike walks somewhere else.

* * *

Clementine walks over to the box and checks it.

"Nothing but, junk in there. Trust me."

Clementine turns around and looks at Mike.

She turns back around and moves the box, she puts it on the ground.

Nick walks over to her as she tries to open the shutter.

She couldn't open it all the way. Nick looks inside and smiles at what he sees.

"We found water!" he said

"Over here!"

Mike and Bonnie walk over to them.

Bonnie looks inside "Water! Bottled and clean, that's just what we need!"

Bonnie takes to open the door.

"It's locked. You wanna kick it down?" She said as she looked at Mike and Nick.

"That'd make an awful lot of noise."

"Yeah, maybe. You know, if somebody was small enough, they could...maybe squeeze through that gap there."

"All right...I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked

Clementine turns around and looks at him, she nods her head.

"Thanks, Clem."

"Just open the door from the other side. Mike and Nick will carry those things out. Might be a bit...heavy for ya."

Clementine walks over to the shutter and starts to crawl in but, she stops.

"...I'm stuck."

"Ok, maybe I push from…"

Nick almost laughed until he saw a lurker.

She screamed as the lurker grabbed her arm.

"Clem!" Nick said as he ran to the door.

Bonnie and Mike were trying to pull Clem out.

Nick kick the door over and over until it finally opened.

He ran in there and grabbed the lurker. He pushed it against the wall and then, the ground. Bonnie and Mike pulled Clementine out and she ran to help Nick.

Nick was holding the lurker down, Clem stabbed the back of its head. The lurker was dead now.

Nick got up and he was panting.

"Well...that happened." Mike said

"Guess I'm...not quite as small as I used to be."

"But you're tough for your size."

"Shit, you're tough for my size."

"I'm sorry I asked you. I won't do it again."

"It's okay, Bonnie." She looks at Nick "Thanks, Nick."

"No problem, Clem. I'm just glad you're okay."

She smiles and he smiled back.

"At least now we've got something to bring back."

"I'll keep checkin' the other room."

"Let's get this water."

Mike grabs one of the waters and Clem walks over to the other one.

She tries to pick it up but, she couldn't do it.

Nick walks up behind her and smiles.

"It's okay, Clem...I got it."

She backs up and Nick picks up the water.

Nick and Mike walk out, Clementine smiles and runs to them.

She looks at Nick and Mike.

"That looks pretty heavy."

"Eh, it's all right. I know it looks like a lot, but we could all go through this pretty quick."

"Mike's right." Nick said

"That baby's gonna be hard on everyone, especially Rebecca. And between you and me, she's not looking too good…"

"I have noticed that…" Nick said with a worried look on his face.

"Hey! Guys!"

"Come on, stick close."

They all go over to Bonnie and they see a raccoon. They all hide behind a wall.

"It just walked on in like it owned the place. Figure it'd make a nice meal."

"We can eat raccoon?"

"I'd eat the shit out of that raccoon."

Nick gave Mike a weird look, Clementine and Bonnie looked at him.

"Not like...I mean. Just that I'd be really happy to eat that raccoon, I am starving."

"Fresh meat would go a long way with Rebecca."

"She's right." Nick said as he looked at Mike.

"Yeah."

The raccoon starts running.

"Shoot! Don't let it get away!"

They chased it but, it ends up getting away. The raccoon runs out and Mike tries to shoot it but, Bonnie stops him.

"Not with the walkers out there."

He puts the gun down.

Two little raccoons walk up next to the raccoon.

They all smiled as the raccoons walk away.

"I'm even hungrier than I was before."

"Well...I'm sort of glad it got away, It had a family."

Nick smiled and nods his head.

"Yeah...me too." Mike said

"Come on, let's just get this back to Rebecca and the others."

Nick and Mike picked up the waters.

"We don't have much time to waste."

They all walk out of the museum and start heading back to the others.


	18. Chapter 18 - What The Fuck?

" _Come on, let's just get this back to Rebecca and the others."_

 _Nick and Mike picked up the waters._

" _We don't have much time to waste."_

 _They all walk out of the museum and start heading back to the others._

* * *

They got back to Parker's run.

"You're tellin' me your arms ain't tried?"

"Nope." Nick and Mike said at the same time, they both laughed.

They all heard Rebecca cry out in pain, Clementine and Bonnie ran to her.

Nick and Mike took their time because of the waters. Nick and Mike put the waters down and ran to Rebecca.

Sarah walked over and was standing by Nick.

"Shit, oh god…"

"Breathe like I told you."

Rebecca is trying to breathe.

Lurkers are coming towards them.

Where is Luke!

"N-Nick...w-walkers…" Sarah said

"Shit! Walkers!"

"How'd they get that close without anyone seeing em'? Where the hell is Luke?"

"That's what I want to know, where the fuck is he!" Nick said

His voice scared Sarah a little bit.

"Kenny! We've gotta do something!"

"You just keep that baby safe." Kenny said as he walked towards the lurkers.

"Kenny?"

"We can't stay here!"

"Clementine, where's the place you and Jane found?"

"I'll show you!"

"Good, someone help me up."

Bonnie helped Rebecca up.

"Mike, get the water!"

"On it!"

Mike grabbed both of the waters.

Nick, Clementine, Sarah, Rebecca, Bonnie, and Mike were walking to the deck.

Kenny was killing the same lurker, hitting it over and over.

"Clem, I... I don't think he's okay…"

"He's doing it to protect us."

"Sure, but…" Bonnie said as she helped Rebecca again.

A lurker comes near Clem but, Kenny killed it before it got to her.

She smiled and started running to the others.

Nick sees the deck that Clem told the others about.

He turns around "Sarah, stay with Rebecca and Bonnie!"

Sarah nods her head and Nick turned back around.

He starts running towards the deck with Clementine behind him. He runs up the stairs and when he got there he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"...that's about as human as I've felt in a long time. I almost forgot what…"

Luke and Jane were sitting there.

Clementine's eyes were wide.

"What the fuck, Luke!" Nick said

"Nick!? Clementine…"

"It's um...it's not what it looks like…"

It sure as hell looks like it.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah Luke, what's going on?" Nick asked

"Well uh...I mean…"

Rebecca, Bonnie, and Kenny walk in.

"In here, let's get you comfortable."

"What the fuck are you two doing up here?"

Luke and Jane stand up.

"Kenny! What's going on?"

"We've got God-knows-how-many walkers out there which YOU were supposed to be keeping an eye out for."

"Hey, hold on a second..."

Mike closed the other door on the other side.

"Just tell me what's goin' on!"

"What's goin' on is you're a reckless fuckin' moron."

"I'm reckless!? You know, you got a lotta nerve, Kenny!"

"Luke, shut up!" Nick said

"Walkers are right behind us! We have to keep them from getting up here."

"There's still the stairs."

Rebecca cries out in pain.

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

Nick just walks out with an angry look on his face.

He sees all of the lurkers.

Holy Fuck


	19. Chapter 19 - I'm Not Letting Her Die

_Nick just walks out with an angry look on his face._

 _He sees all of the lurkers._

 _Holy Fuck_

Nick looks back inside.

"Right over here."

Bonnie helps lay Rebecca down on her back.

Mike runs out "They comin' up the stairs!"

"Here uh, we should…"

"You wanna help? Get out there and keep the walkers off us! I'll do this, I've been here before."

"They can't rush us on the stairs! Shoot em' before they get to us!"

"Shit, that's a lot of them. We need everyone out here!"

Nick and Clementine run out.

"Here they come!"

Nick gets out his knife, him and Jane stab as many lurkers as they can while the others shoot.

"There's too many of them!"

"Shit!"

"Keep shooting! They are not gettin' up here!"

The gate is about to come loose.

Everyone tries to hold it close.

"Find somethin' to block this gate!"

Clementine and Luke start pushing the old cannon to block the gate.

Sarah was still standing on the outside.

They push it but, half way it goes through the floor. The floor falls apart and everything starts collapsing.

"Ah, shit!"

"Holy fuck!"

"What the fuck is goin' on out there!?"

It's falling apart

"Get back, run!"

"Oh, shit!"

Everyone runs, Nick gets inside but, he heard a scream.

Sarah!

He runs back and see Jane hanging but, Luke is helping her up.

He looks down and sees Sarah, on the ground with a lot of the wood floor on top of her.

The lurkers are getting closer.

No!

Nick runs down to help her out.

"Nick!"

"Sarah…"

"Nick?"

"It's okay, I am going to get you out of here."

Sarah nods her head but, when she sees the lurkers, she starts to panic.

Nick starts to try to lifted the wood.

"Sarah, it's gonna be okay, calm down!"

The lurkers get even closer but, Bonnie shoots them.

Nick lifts the wood again.

"Sarah, crawl out!"

She nods her head and starts crawling out.

When she gets out, Nick drops the wood and starts to go back up.

But, he turns around and sees Sarah is not crawling up.

He goes back down "What's wrong?"

"My legs...I…"

Oh no!

Nick grabs her arms and starts to pull her up.

A lurker crawls up and grabs Nick's leg.

"Get off!" He said as he kicked the lurker in the face, it fell back down.

"Nick, let her! Don't let her drag you down too!"

Nick looked into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah was crying "Nick…"

No! I'm not letting her die!

Before more lurkers got closer, Nick picked up Sarah and carried her inside.

He put her by Rebecca.

"It's gonna be okay." He said

"Nick…"

Sarah was still crying.

She rolled up her pants, there was a lot of blood. And it was dripping down her leg.

No…


	20. Chapter 20 - Death's Sweet Embrace

" _Nick…"_

 _Sarah was still crying._

 _She rolled up her pants, there was a lot of blood. And it was dripping down her leg._

 _No…_

Nick eyes were wide.

Not only are her legs broken but…

Sarah is bitten...but how? When?

Maybe when that lurker grabbed my leg? Did it bite her first?

She was in pain but, I thought it was just because of her legs.

No...no…

Damnit…

Nick rolls down her pants and looks at her.

"Sarah, I will be right back, ok?"

She nods her head, he gets up and runs towards the others to help them.

Nick sees that Luke was able to pull Jane up. Rebecca was still pushing with Kenny's help.

"Oh shit, they're climbing up!"

"What!?"

"They're gonna make it up here."

"Fuck!"

"Does this shit ever end!?"

"We need to break the rest of the deck."

"She's right! Drop the whole deck!"

"Drop the...are you fucking crazy?"

"How are we gonna do that!?"

"I don't know, just look around!"

Clementine looks up "Look!"

"That'll work! We bust that, the whole thing comes down."

Clementine looks at Nick "Boost me!"

Nick nods his head and puts Clem on his shoulders. She starts hitting the support cables with her hatchet.

"They're getting closer!"

"Move it!"

"Come on!" Mike said

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

The whole thing drops and Nick backs up, he puts Clementine down.

* * *

Nick and Clem look down and see all of the lurkers.

Everything was quiet.

"Oh...oh no."

Everyone walks in and see Kenny holding the baby. It was not moving or making noise.

Rebecca was breathing and Kenny had a sad look at his face.

"Kenny? What…"

The baby coughs and starts crying.

Nick was smiling but, his smile faded when he looked at Sarah.

She is bitten and he didn't want her to suffer anymore.

He walks out for a minute to think.

"What are you going to do?"

Nick turned around and sees Jane.

"...she has broken legs and she's bitten."

"How did you…?"

"I saw it happen...what are you going to do?" She asked again

Nick ignored her and he went inside, he picks up Clementine's gun. He walked towards Sarah, and he pulled her up, he walks out.

He looked at Jane "I'm putting her out of her misery." He whispered

Nick sees Jane nod her head and then, he goes down the stairs.

* * *

Nick finds an open area and puts her on the ground.

"N-Nick…?"

"It's okay, Sarah."

He hugged her and then puts her down, gently.

"Close your eyes."

She did what she was told and closed her eyes.

Nick takes out Clem's gun and aimed it at Sarah's head.

He had a sad look on his face and he looked like he was about to cry.

He pulled the trigger and her head fell, she was dead.

He gets up and puts the gun back into his pocket.

Nick starts walking back to the others.

He looks up and sees Clementine.

"Clem…"

"She was bitten?" she asked

Nick nods his head and pulls his hat down over his face.

"She was a good friend…" she said

Nick puts his hat up again and he wipes his eyes, he nods his head slowly.

"Let's go…" he said

Clementine nods her head and they both start walking back.

Nick was thinking to himself.

I'm sorry, Sarah…


	21. Chapter 21 - Tension

They were almost back to the others.

Clementine was walking ahead.

Nick was lost in thought.

He didn't want to think about Sarah, this made him sad. So, he tried to think about something else.

He was thinking about Jane, all she said.

" _You should know that finding your friends, that's a shot in the dark."_

 _Nick became angry after hearing this._

" _You're wrong, they are going to be fine and we are going to find them." he said_

/

" _How much help is Kenny gonna be? What he's going through...he's more of a liability than anything. And Rebecca's situation is not making things better back there."_

" _Don't talk about them like that." Nick said under his breath._

/

" _Nick, leave her! Don't let her drag you down too!"_

This thoughts were making Nick angry.

He was going to talk to her when they got back.

* * *

They got back and Jane was standing there.

"Hey you guys...I told everyone what happened to Sarah and where you went."

Clem nods her head.

Nick had a angry look as he looked at Jane.

"Jane, can we talk for a minute?" He asked

"Sure."

They walked a little bit away from the group, Clementine followed behind them.

Nick stopped walking, Jane and Clementine stopped walking too.

Nick looked at Jane, still angry.

"What is it?"

"'What is it?' I'II tell you, you have been talking about my friends, calling them 'liabilities'. Sarah just died…"

He walked closer to her and got in her face.

"And you don't care!"

Jane rolled her eyes and turned around. She started to walk away, this made Nick more angry.

Nick grabs Jane's arm.

"They are not liabilities so, stop calling them that! You have called Kenny, Rebecca and now Sarah a liability when they are not! This is probably why you were alone because you treat people like this! They're not useless!"

Nick let's go of Jane's arm and he starts to walk away.

"Nick, wait." Clementine said

Nick keeps walking.

He looks behind him, he sees Jane with her arms crossed and Clem with a sad, worried look on her face.

He keeps on walking.

He didn't mean to make Clem sad or worried but he just needs to get away, he has to think.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

He comes back after walking and thinking.

He walks up the stairs, he was so sleepy and exhausted from everything. He sees everyone asleep and smiles.

Nick lays down on the ground and closes his eyes, he fells asleep too.


	22. Chapter 22 - Are You Okay?

Nick opens his eyes and sees Clementine holding the baby, he smiles.

Clementine is smiling too. The baby starts crying but, she comforts him.

"Shh...Shh...there you go." she said

The baby stops crying and Kenny walks in.

"You're a natural."

"Look at you, like a big sister." Kenny said with a smile.

Rebecca starts coughing.

"You okay, Rebecca?" Nick asked

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said

Nick nods his head.

"Here, let me take him. You both should rest, especially you." Kenny said as he takes the baby from Clementine.

Rebecca frowns and looks at Kenny.

"When's the last time you slept, Kenny?"

"About two years ago, I'm fine."

He looks at the baby "plus somebody's gotta watch you while mama gets her beauty sleep."

Kenny walks somewhere else with the baby.

Clementine looks behind her and walks out for a second.

* * *

Nick is still awake, he couldn't sleep. He sees Clementine walk in, she sits by him.

"Hey, Clem." He said with a smile

"Hi."

Nick looks around but, he couldn't see Jane anywhere.

"Where's Jane?"

Clem looks up at him "Gone for good, she decided to leave."

Nick nods his head.

Maybe it was for the best that she was gone.

Nick got up and walked somewhere else.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick was on the stairs, lost in thought.

"Nick?"

Nick looked up seeing Clementine standing there.

"Oh hey Clem…" he said this with a smile.

Clementine smiles back and sits two stairs down from Nick.

"Lost in thought?"

Nick nods his head and puts his hand on the back of his neck "I know it's a bad habit to have in the apocalypse."

"Jane said that earlier…"

"She did?"

Clem nods her head.

She got a little sad and looked down at the stairs.

She probably going to ask if I am okay. Clementine and Luke have been asking that a lot lately because I have been lost in thought and making them worry. But, I haven't asked them that, I know they are strong but, sometimes it's nice to be asked if you're okay.

And I keep forgetting that Clementine is only a little girl.

Nick gets a sad and worried look on his face, he grabs Clementine's shoulders and makes her face him, looking at him.

"Are you okay, Clem?"

She is surprised but, she becomes sad and looks like she is about to cry.

"N-no...not really…"

Nick hugs her and he feels a few tears fall on his shirt, her tears. She has probably been holding in her tears, pain, and sadness.

Nick holds her, tightly "It's going to be okay, Clem."

Clementine nods her head, her arms now wrapped around Nick's body.

"I hope so…"


	23. Chapter 23 - What's Right

_Nick holds her, tightly "It's going to be okay, Clem."_

 _Clementine nods her head, her arms now wrapped around Nick's body._

" _I hope so…"_

Nick stops hugging Clem, he smiles at her. She wiped her eyes and smiles back.

Clementine got up and sat next to him.

Someone walks towards them, it was Luke.

"Hey guys." He said

"Hi Luke." Clementine said

"It's been one hell of a night." Luke said

"You can say that again." Nick said

Luke sighs "Temperature's dropping, we're low on food. I think we've gotta stay put a while, you know, for Rebecca and the baby."

Nick nods his head.

"...So I'm thinking as soon as it gets light, Jane and I should go explore, see if we can find some place to scavenge."

Clementine gets a sad look on her face.

That's right, Luke doesn't know that Jane is gone.

"What?"

"Luke, Jane left. She is gone." Nick said

"What? When?" He asked

"A few minutes ago." Clem said

"Are you serious? She didn't say anything about leaving to me. What the fuck!?"

Luke walks to the wall and hits it.

"Damnit!"

Nick rolls his eyes but, doesn't say anything.

He doesn't want to get into a fight with Luke.

Clementine looks down as Kenny walks towards them.

"Hey, keep it down." He said as he looked at Luke.

"Sorry, I...sorry. Just...Jane's gone."

"Really!? Luke? Of all the childish bullshit."

Nick and Clem got up, they walked towards Kenny and Luke.

"Childish? Damnit, Kenny, you know what? Just...lay off."

"No, you put our lives, this baby's life at risk, so you two could roll around like fuckin' teenagers."

Luke, Kenny's right on this one.

"Look, I made a mistake, all right?"

"No, it's not all right!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Kenny's just trying to protect the group."

"Well, comin' down on me isn't helping."

"Fighting isn't helping either, Luke." Nick said

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I fucked up...but y'know what? Jane, she made an offer and...fuck. I needed it, okay? I mean look around you. Everything is shit, so forgive me for wantin' to enjoy one moment of somethin' else!"

"Fine, but this baby...he's what matters now, got it? So get your shit together."

"Kenny, where's my baby?" Rebecca asked

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked

"Everything is fine."

Everyone went inside.

"We're gonna need a good place to raise him, which ain't here, we gotta push on. We head north, get to Wellington. That's our best shot."

I know it's probably bullshit. But it's the only plan we got.

"There's a town across the river, it might be safe there."

"Or at least, it might be a good stop on the way."

"Kenny!"

Kenny looks down at the baby.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walks up to Rebecca and gives her the baby.

"Clem's got a point. That could be a whole town full of supplies and it's not that far from here!"

"Whole lot better than here, anyway. Looks like that's our best bet. We need to get on the road as soon as possible...we leave at first light."

"Whoa! What're you talkin' about? Rebecca needs rest, a few days...at the least!"

Rebecca does need rest but, we're low on food.

"We've got the baby formula…"

"That won't help the rest of us. And what about shelter? We'll freeze out here…"

"Kenny's right. We should leave in the morning."

Nick nods his head.

"Rebecca is not in any condition to travel."

"I'II be fine, if there is a chance there's food, we have to risk it."

"Okay, fine. If that's what you want."

"Look, we should all try and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Mike and Bonnie lay down, Luke goes to check on Rebecca.

"Sorry." she said after she was done coughing.

"Okay Bec. It's going to be alright."

Clementine looks at Rebecca with a sad face.

Then, she looks at Kenny. Nick looks at all the lurkers.


	24. Chapter 24 - On The Road

They left in the morning, it was really cold and most of them didn't have jackets.

Rebecca still isn't doing so good and she looks like she's getting worse.

Maybe we should of stayed a little longer but, it's too late to change our minds now.

Nick was lost in thought and in the back of the group.

"Nick?"

He thought it was Clementine but, it was Luke.

"Oh, hey Luke."

"Hey man, I know you're mad at me too but…"

Nick looked at him as he was talking.

"...I messed up, I know that but, can't you forgive me?"

"You put the whole group in danger and got Sarah killed." Nick said with an angry look on his face.

"Wait...you think her death is my fault?"

"No...it not all your fault...I should of tried harder, I failed to save her."

"Nick, it's not your fault."

Nick got sad and looked down.

Luke put his hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick looked up at him.

"I'm not really mad at you, I'm more mad at myself...I forgive you, Luke."

Luke takes his hand off Nick's shoulder.

"Really?"

Nick smiles and nods his head.

Luke smiled back at him and walked back to the front of the group.

Nick walked up to the front of the group too.

He walked next to Clementine.

"Hey, Clem."

"Hi, Nick...are you okay?"

Nick smiled "I'm okay…everything is fine."

Clementine nods her head.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

It's getting even colder.

Kenny was walking in the front and Luke was behind him. Nick and Clem were walking beside each other behind Luke. Bonnie was helping Rebecca and Mike was walking in the back.

Rebecca fell down and Bonnie helped her up.

"You alright?"

"She's exhausted, we all are." Luke said as he looked back at Kenny.

Kenny just looked at Luke with an angry look.

"I can keep going."

Rebecca and Bonnie walked pass Luke, Bonnie had a worried look on her face.

They all started to walk again.

"We shoulda stayed put until she was in better shape."

"She wasn't gonna get no better back there. We gotta find food, get her someplace warm."

"This look like someplace warm to you?"

Clementine looked at Rebecca for a second.

"We could still turn back."

"That's not an option."

Clementine looked back at Kenny.

"Everybody hang in there. We gotta keep movin' if we're gonna make it to that town before nightfall."

"You don't even listen to anyone else. You just go on barkin' orders. You gotta lighten up, ok? You're pushing em' too hard."

"I'm just doin' what has to be done. Like always, keepin' people alive."

"Kenny's right, we have to keep going."

"Ok, I guess. Of course I'd expect you to say that, seein' as how you agreed with him last night."

Nick gave Luke an angry look.

Of course she agreed with him, we couldn't stay there.

Clementine got a sad look. And Rebecca fell again, almost dropping the baby too.

The baby starts crying, Clem and Bonnie both get a worried look.

"Over here, there's a place to sit." Mike said as he pointed to a tire.

Clementine turned around, Bonnie helped Rebecca up again.

"Rebecca, let me take the baby."

Bonnie helped Rebecca down on the tire.

"It's okay, I've got him."

"No, you rest for a minute, I'II watch him."

"Back off, Kenny. She said she doesn't want you to take the baby. Don't be weird about it, ok?"

"I ain't being weird about it."

"Yeah, you kinda have been. And not just right now."

"Kenny knows what he's doing. He's been a dad before."

"That's not the part I was concerned about."

"Hello!?"

Everyone turns around.

Who the hell is that?


	25. Chapter 25 - Put The Guns Down

" _Hello!?"_

 _Everyone turns around._

 _Who the hell is that?_

He was hard to see because he was so far away, he starts walking towards us.

"What is this?"

Clementine has a weird look on her face.

The guy talks in a different language.

"Arvo?" Clem said

"Who is he?" Nick asked

"Jane and I met him on the observation deck. Before everyone else came."

The guy gets closer, Nick sees that he is younger than him and he is wearing glasses.

"That's the guy?"

"You know this sonuvabitch? What's he want?"

"He doesn't look like much."

"That ain't the point."

"Hello! Please?"

"I don't like this."

"We should help him, we kind of owe him one."

"Huh, all right."

They walk closer to him, he walks to them and then, he stops.

Kenny tries out a gun and hides it behind his back.

"Hello, your name is Clementine, yes?"

"Hi, Arvo."

"These are your friends? I am hoping you can help me now, not like before. All of you can help."

"How is your sister doing?"

"Sister? Not so good. I need things...for bandages...I need bandages."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

Nick hears other people talking in the same language Arvo was saying a few seconds ago, It is russian.

The other people are aiming guns at us.

Shit, it's a trap.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

A girl walks up next to Arvo.

They are all speaking russian to each other.

Damnit! I can't understand what they are saying.

"We don't want any trouble."

"I told them you are the ones who robbed me. They think it's funny that you're just a little girl…"

"Robbed?"

"...and they want you and your friends to put down the guns so we can take your things."

"Whoa, hang on now."

"What the hell?"

"Nobody get excited."

"Clementine, you robbed this guy?"

"It wasn't me who took your stuff, it was Jane! It wasn't any of us."

"Jane…? Where is the other woman?"

"She's close by, don't worry."

"It's a trap, I know it."

Nick points a gun at Arvo. Everyone starts aiming guns at each other.

"This can be easy for you."

One of the guys speaks russian again.

"All of you just put your guns down. This will be fine."

"Fine my ass!"

"We have a baby!"

Arvo's eyes went wide "you have a baby with you?"

The baby starts crying.

"Drop that now or I'm gonna fucking shoot!"

"You! Don't even try it, motherfucker! I guarantee I'm a better shot than you are!"

Nick hears a lurker, Clem and him turn around. Both of their eyes went wide.

Rebecca was a lurker, she turned.

Clementine shoots Rebecca in the head.

"No!" Nick and Luke said at the same time.

Gunshots go off and everything goes black.


	26. Chapter 26 - Danger

_Nick hears a lurker, Clem and him turn around. Both of their eyes went wide._

 _Rebecca was a lurker, she turned._

 _Clementine shoots Rebecca in the head._

" _No!" Nick and Luke said at the same time._

 _Gunshots go off and everything goes black._

* * *

Nick slowly opened his eyes, he was laying on the ground. He was shot in the shoulder.

He could only hear his breathing and heart beat.

He looks around, everyone was shooting at each other.

Nick sees Arvo trying to help a woman, his sister. Mike gets shot in the shoulder too.

"Shit, I'm hit!"

"Mike, get over here!"

He also sees Luke shooting from behind the wall and Kenny is behind a tree.

"Fuck you! You started this shit!"

Nick looks to his side and sees Clementine on the ground, she looks alright.

Her eyes are wide and he sees her start to crawl to the baby.

She grabs the baby and starts to run. He runs with her, they both are behind the wall now.

Luke was there.

"Holy shit, I didn't even see him out there. Good work, Clem."

Luke starts shooting again and then, gets down.

"Shit, we gotta do somethin' ya'll. We're pinned down here."

Clementine was still checking on the baby.

"Luke, stay down!" Nick said

"Nick, I can't do that, I gotta do something."

Kenny was still shooting at one guy.

"This don't have to get any worse than it already is! You can just go!" He said

The guy was speaking russian again.

"English, motherfucker!"

"I kill every one of you!" the guy said as he starts shooting again.

The baby is crying as Nick tries to shoot at the guy.

Before Nick could say another thing to Luke.

Luke gets up and starts shooting.

"Hey, what're you…"

"Luke!" Nick said

"Luke, no!"

The other guy aimed his gun at Nick but, he was killed by Kenny before he could shoot Nick.

Nick smiled at Kenny and then, got down.

Thank you, Kenny.

When Luke got shot and fell, he landed right beside Nick.

Nick gave Luke an angry glare.

"I told you to stay down." He said

Luke didn't say anything, he only frowned.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked up again.

Kenny grabbed Arvo and put a gun to his head.

"You get out here or I will put a bullet in this kid's head!"

Clementine looked up "Kenny, what are you doing!?" She asked

"I'm ending this…" he said

Arvo tried to struggle out of Kenny's grip.

"Get out here! Right fuckin' now!"

Arvo's sister turned into a lurker and was coming towards them. Clementine was in front of Nick.

It was about to grab Clem until Nick shot the lurker in the head, it fell to the ground, it was dead.

"No!" Arvo said

He got out of Kenny's grip and ran to his lifeless sister's body.

"Natasha!"

Arvo looked up and gave Clementine a death glare.

Nick gave a death glare back but, Arvo didn't seem to notice. He looked back down at his dead sister, he was crying.

Nick saw the last guy get up and aim his gun at Kenny.

Nick shot the guy in the chest before he could shoot Kenny.

The guy grabbed his chest and fell to his knees.

Kenny got up and shot him in the head.

The baby was still crying.

"It's safe to come out."

"Here...I got him."

Bonnie takes the baby from Clementine's arms.

Kenny picks up the dead guy's gun and he walks toward the others.

"That was uh...that was intense…"

"I thought...man, I thought that was it."

"It was for these assholes."

* * *

Nick and Clem walked towards Rebecca's lifeless body.

"How did this happen?" Mike asked

"She...turned. Just like that." Luke said

"Clem spotted it first...did what she had to do to protect the child."

"This isn't your fault, okay? She just...she just loss too much blood. It ain't nobody's fault."

"You saved the boy's life."

Clementine looked at Rebecca's dead body with a sad look on her face.

"She would've been a good mom." She said

"Yeah, she would have."

"Don't worry, Bec...we'll take care of your boy...you rest easy."

Rebecca…


	27. Chapter 27 - Dark Place

_Clementine looked at Rebecca's dead body with a sad look on her face._

" _She would've been a good mom." She said_

" _Yeah, she would have."_

" _Don't worry, Bec...we'll take care of your boy...you rest easy."_

 _Rebecca…_

Kenny got angry and put his hand into a fist. He walked towards Arvo and grabbed him.

"You piece of shit!" Kenny said as he punched Arvo.

"Hey!"

Bonnie put the baby in Clementine's arms.

"Stop!"

Luke pushed Kenny away from Arvo.

"Get off me!"

Luke and Mike got in front of Arvo to protect him from Kenny.

Nick felt sorry for Arvo.

"It's over man, he ain't a threat to us."

"How can you say that? Of course he is!"

Nick looked at him, Arvo looked scared.

"Kenny, he's just a kid!" He said

Kenny just gave him an angry glare and then, he looked back at Luke.

Kenny took out a gun "get out of the way."

"Whoa, what're you doing?"

"I'm doin' the same thing this asshole tried to do to us!"

"It doesn't have to go down like that."

"Kenny, please…"

"Kenny, put the gun down!" Nick said

"He wasn't the one shooting at us! That guy's dead." Clem said

"Just cause he don't have a gun doesn't mean he wouldn't have."

"Well he didn't, so leave him alone."

Kenny looked back at Clementine.

"There is house, food...please. I can take you."

"Bullshit."

"No, no! Is true. We have place. Not far. Food."

Maybe they could head there. They can't stay here and they won't survive long without food.

"See? He wants to help."

"Oh, don't be stupid. He's just tryin' to save his skin. Why the hell would you help us?"

"I...I not want to see more people dead."

"Then close your eyes and I'II make it quick."

"Kenny, back off!"

"Leave him alone!" Nick said

"We need the food. None of this will matter if we all starve to death." Clem said

"She's right, Kenny." He said

"We're running low on supplies. Think about the baby, Kenny." Bonnie said

"We need food, we're not going to last much longer without it." Nick said

"We gotta take a chance."

Kenny finally put the gun down.

"We got somethin' to tie this asshole up?" Kenny asked

"Yeah, I got somethin'."

"Follow me, I take you." Arvo said as Bonnie tied his hands.

"Just gimme a reason."

"Yeah, man. He gets it."

They started to head towards the place.

* * *

They were still walking and it was snowing a lot.

Everyone was still cold as they walked.

Arvo and Kenny are in the front of the group.

Luke and Mike are behind them, Mike is helping Luke to walk since he was shot in the leg.

Bonnie was behind Luke and Mike.

Nick and Clementine were in the back, Clem still had the baby in her arms.

Nick was very cold because he didn't have a jacket and his long sleeve shirt wasn't keeping him warm much.

He crossed his arms to try to keep warm as he looked down at Clementine.

"You okay, Clem?" he asked

"I'm okay, are you?"

"I'm fine, just a little cold."

She nods her head.

"I hope we find that place soon."

"Me too, Clem."

Nick heard Mike talking to Kenny.

"You don't have to point the gun at him the whole time." Mike said

Kenny was still pointing a gun at Arvo?

"You forget what we just went through?"

"He ain't goin' anywhere, Kenny. No need to get your arm all sore."

Nick was lost in thought again.

Kenny is in a dark place but, he is just trying to protect the group.

Bonnie slowed down and grabbed the baby from Clementine's arms.

"I got him, Clem." Bonnie said

Clementine nods her head and Bonnie walks back ahead. She was walking by Luke and Mike now.

Nick stopped thinking and looked down at Clem again.

He smiled at her and she smiles back.


	28. Chapter 28 - Rest and Bandages

They were still walking as everything was getting colder.

Luke yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, Mike grabbed him.

"Luke!" Nick said as he ran over to him.

"...are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, Nick."

Nick had a worried look on his face.

"Wait! We need to stop." Bonnie said

"No! No, I'm...fine, okay? I just need a second. Sorry, I just...I just put more weight on it than I should've." Luke said as Mike helped him up.

Kenny looked at Luke.

"All right, wait there." Kenny said

Arvo still kept on walking.

"Hey! What'd I say? When I tell you something, you fuckin' listen, you understand?"

Kenny threw Arvo to the ground.

Mike helped Luke sit down.

"Kenny, come on! There's no need for that."

"He's gettin' what he deserves."

Luke's eyes are wide as he looks at Kenny.

"I'm fuckin' talkin' to you." Kenny said to Arvo

"That's enough! Leave him alone!" Clem said

"Just fuckin' stay put."

"I'm gonna have a word with Kenny. He doesn't have to treat him that way. Kid's been through enough. You all right here?"

"Yeah, go on and talk to him. I got Clem if I need anything."

"Okay."

"Here, just take the baby."

"Okay…"

Bonnie puts the baby in Mike's arms and he walks toward Kenny.

Nick and Clem are sitting by Luke with Bonnie standing near them.

"What is it with you guys?" Bonnie asked, looking at Nick and Luke.

"What do you mean?"

"Every man I've known is always tryin' to let each other know how tough they are. Put em' in their place...Buncha dominant, alpha male shit. And it all ends the same way." Bonnie said

"Don't look at me. I ain't that guy." Luke said

Nick could only laugh at this.

"They're not all like that. There are good men too. My friend Lee...he was a good man." Clem said

"Well, I wish I had a chance to meet him."

"Me too." Nick said

"...I wish he was here now." Clem said with a sad look on her face.

"Keep pressure on it, okay? I'm gonna go get some bandages." Bonnie said to Clem

Clementine nods her head and puts pressure on Luke's leg wound.

Nick looked at his shoulder, he was shot and he hadn't treated it. He forgot about it and he was still bleeding.

"I'II be right back." Bonnie said as she walks off.

Clementine let's go of Luke's wound for a second and cries out in pain.

She puts pressure on it again.

"Damnit…" Luke said

"How are you feeling?"

"If I'm bein' honest...I've been better."

Nick looked up at the sky and then, back at Luke.

"How did we get here?" Luke asked

"What do you mean?" Clem asked

"Sittin' in the snow...leaned up against a tree...bullet in my leg...but alive. When so many of my friends are dead...for no good reason...and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Clementine and Nick both had a sad look on their face.

But then, Nick smiled a little bit. He gave Luke a sad smile.

He looked at Luke "you still have me...and it's not your fault, Luke." He said to him

"Nick's right, you can't blame yourself." Clem said

'It's not your fault, it's all my fault, I should've done more' Nick thought sadly.

Luke smiles back at him and then, he smiled at Clementine.

"All right, this should work." Bonnie said as she walked back towards them.

"That's perfect."

"What'd I miss?" Bonnie asked as she kneel down in front of Luke.

"Hmm? Oh nothin' much." Luke said

"Ok…"

Bonnie was putting bandages on Luke's leg as she looked at Clementine.

"Nick, we got to clean and bandaged that…" Bonnie said

Nick looked at his shoulder.

He sighed "fine, let's get this over with…"

"Clem, can you do it?" Bonnie asked her

Clem nods her head, she grabs the peroxide and bandages from Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie is still wrapping bandages on Luke's leg.

Nick takes off his shirt and looks at his shoulder again.

There was a lot of blood.

"Bullet must've gone clean through." Nick said, mostly to himself.

Clementine walked towards him and she looked at the wound.

Her eyes are wide but then, normal.

She opens the peroxide.

'This is gonna suck' Nick thought.

Clementine puts the peroxide on his shoulder and it goes down his back too.

"Fuck…" Nick said quietly as he puts his hand in a fist.

It hurts but, he didn't want to yell out.

Clem closed the peroxide and pulls out a rag from her pocket.

She cleans the blood on his back and shoulder with the rag. She tries to do this gently and Nick tries to stay still.

Nick moves a little bit "ouch."

"Sorry…" Clem said

"It's fine." He said

When she done, she puts the rag back in her pocket.

She grabs the bandages and starts to wrap them around his shoulder.

"Done…" she said

Nick nods his head and smiles at her. He puts his shirt on.

Bonnie was done wrapping bandages on Luke's leg and she walking over to them.

"Hey Clem...go over and see if you can change the bandages on Kenny's wound. I offered but...I don't think he was comfortable with me doin' it. You know him better than I do."

Clementine nods her head and walks over to Kenny.


	29. Chapter 29 - By The Fire

"Are we ready to go?" Bonnie asked

After everyone had rest and Nick, Kenny, and Luke's wounds were cleaned and bandaged, they all headed out.

Nick and Clem were in the back again, they were talking.

"Kenny said that we should name the baby...Alvin Jr...AJ for short." Clem said

"That's a great name." Nick said with a smile.

Clementine nods her head and smiles too.

* * *

They stopped walking when they saw something up ahead.

It was a place with a fence around it.

"Is that it? Hey, I'm talkin' to you!"

"What? It? It what?" Arvo asked

"What do you mean 'it'? The place you're taking us!" Kenny said

"Arvo, is this where the supplies are? Where the food is?" Clem asked

"Answer her, damnit!"

Kenny aimed his gun at Arvo with one hand and he had AJ in his other arm.

"No, it's...at the house. Is still more walk. Some more hours."

"Damnit. I knew this was going to happen. This guy fucked us."

Mike helped Luke sit down on a log.

"Thank you." Luke said to Mike

"Don't mention it."

"It's gettin' dark. Maybe we should stop for the night."

"This is bullshit. He's lying!" Kenny said

"We don't know that!"

"Stop fighting!" Clem said

Everyone seem to stop, they were quiet now.

"Can we just try and have a calm, quiet night? Where everyone isn't at each others' throats?" She asked

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah...yeah it does."

"I would love a quiet night." Nick said

Clem nods her head.

"Oh, shit. Sorry about that...it's alright buddy. It's alright." Kenny said to AJ as he was crying a little bit.

Kenny looked at the place and then, back at the others.

"All right, y'all wait here. I'II go make sure this ain't got no walkers."

"I'II go with you." Nick said

Kenny nods his head and puts AJ in Clementine's arms.

"See if...see if you can calm him down a bit."

Nick and Kenny walk down there.

* * *

They didn't talk to each other while looking.

There were no walkers so, they walked back to the others.

"Come on over, it's safe." Kenny told them

The others walked over to them.

Nick saw AJ in Bonnie's arms and he smiled.

* * *

It was dark now and they have made a fire to stay warm.

Nick, Clem, Luke, Bonnie, Mike, Kenny, and AJ were by the fire.

Arvo was tied up, far away from them.

Nick felt bad for Arvo.

"Today's my birthday…" Luke said

"Shit...that's what I forgot…" Nick said

"Thanks a lot man." He said with sarcasm

"Sorry...happy birthday."

Nick and Luke both smiled.

"Happy birthday, Luke." Clem said

"Yeah, man. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"So, that makes you, what? 27?" Bonnie asked

"That's...that's right. I'm surprised you remembered. Sure as hell feel a lot older."

"Don't even start with that shit."

"Got outta college five years ago...feels like a million years."

"What did you study?" Clem asked

"Majored in art history."

"That's cool."

"Sounds like you majored in workin' in a coffee shop."

"Pretty much."

"Oh, stop it."

"Did get a minor in agriculture. Keep the old man happy."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Was savin' it for a special occasion and...well, it bein' your birthday and all...figure...this is as good a time as any." Bonnie said

Nick smiled when he saw Bonnie had alcohol.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Clem asked

"Clementine, after the day we've had...I think it's the best idea I've got."

"I'd agree with that." Mike said

"Me too." Nick said with a smile

"I think she's just sayin' to take it easy." Kenny said

"Right."

Luke looked down at the bottle "feel a little guilty takin' the first…"

"Whoa, wait. You gotta make a toast."

"I'm not really...uh…"

"Come on, birthday boy. It don't have to be fancy."

"A toast means we all got somethin' to drink for."

"We can just pass the bottle around afterwards, go on."

"To the loved ones that we've lost along the way...and to the hope that we see them again...some day."

"Here, here."

"That was real nice."

"Well, I got first watch." Kenny said

"I can take it." Clem said

"Nah, you stay warm."

"Clem...let him go." Bonnie said

"I'm gonna post up over near the hole in the fence there. Holler if ya need anything."

"Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny walked somewhere else as Luke took a sip of the bottle.

* * *

They had been talking for a while.

"Luke's a regular casanova."

"Hey, shut up."

"Don't be modest. Your moves are workin' on all the ladies."

"Worked on me." Bonnie said as she took another sip of the bottle.

"Shit, I just did it too, didn't I? Sorry...it's the drink talkin'."

"They say a drunk man's talk is a sober man's thoughts."

"Well, I ain't a man. So 'they' can take that shit somewhere else."

Nick starts laughing.

He had maybe one or two sips of that bottle too.

They were all smiling now.

Nick stopped laughing as Bonnie looked at Clementine.

"Clem, go see if you can get Kenny over by the fire. It's too cold for him to be out there like that. Oh and here...maybe a swig of this will change his mind." Bonnie said to her.

Bonnie gives Clem the bottle. And she walks over to where Kenny was.

* * *

Clementine and Kenny come back to the fire.

Kenny sits down with AJ still in his arms.

Clem sits next to Nick and she smiles.

He smiled back at her.

"Heya Clem." Bonnie said

"It's nice to hear people laughing." Clem said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is…" Kenny said

"You just spend so much time tryin' to stay alive that...you don't get a chance to enjoy livin'." Luke said

"Yeah, we need to make more time for that."

"Alcohol helps."

"Hell yeah it does."

Nick nods his head and he was smiling until he heard Arvo crying.

Nick turns his head and looks at Arvo.

He is crying and in the cold, he is probably freezing.

"Let me get that bottle. We got someone else that might need some help." Mike said

Mike walks over to Clementine and she gives him the bottle.

"Sounds like a waste of good rum." Kenny said

"He lost his sister today…"

"Kenny, he needs it...don't ruin the night." Nick said

"I said my piece."

Mike gave Kenny an angry glare and then, he walks over to Arvo.

"I don't think that boy's a bad person...I just think people do bad things sometimes…" Bonnie said

Nick could agree with that, he was a good person but, he has done some bad things too.

Nick was lost in thought.

He could related to Arvo in a way. Arvo lost his sister and Nick lost his uncle. Both of them lost someone close to them.

Nick was snapped out of his thoughts by Arvo's yelling.

"Leave me alone!" Arvo said

Nick, Clem, and Kenny get up. They look over at Arvo and Mike.

"Sorry, okay? My fault, I shouldn't have…"

"Leave me alone!"

Mike has a sad look on his face.

Arvo looks down and starts speaking something in russian.

Mike kneels in front of him "...it's okay... she's in a better place."

Arvo cries more and speaks russian again.

Nick gets a sad look on his face.

"It's okay…" Mike said to him

"Maybe it's best if we all get some rest. Who knows how long a walk we got tomorrow." Bonnie said

Nick looks away from Arvo and nods his head.

"I'II take first watch." Kenny said

"Thank you, Kenny, really."

"I...don't mention it." He said and then, walked away.

Bonnie looked at Clem "you did good...it was nice while it lasted."

"Yeah, it was…" Nick said

Everyone laid down on the ground and went to sleep.

Nick was laying by Clem, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30 - Cold Tears

_Bonnie looked at Clem "you did good...it was nice while it lasted."_

" _Yeah, it was…" Nick said_

 _Everyone laid down on the ground and went to sleep._

 _Nick was laying by Clem, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and noticed that he was the first awake.

He got up and start looking around.

He smiled when he saw Clem still asleep.

Then, he heard AJ crying so, he walked over to Kenny and carefully pick up AJ.

Nick held him close "Shh...Shh...it's okay…" he said quietly.

AJ stops crying, Nick sighs in relief that he was able to calm him down.

Nick notices that AJ feels a little bit warm, he thinks it's strange.

He turns and sees Arvo.

Nick walks over to him with AJ still in his arms. Arvo was awake so, he decided to talk to him.

He kneels in front of Arvo.

"Are you okay?"

"Please...just…"

Nick gets a sad look on his face.

"I get it...I know you don't want to talk to me and you want to be left alone...but…"

Arvo starts to cry a little bit.

"I know it's hurts…I know how it feels…"

Arvo looks down and cries more.

Nick sighs and gets up "just know that I understand...it's okay…"

After saying this, he walks away and leaves Arvo alone.

 _-A few minutes later -_

Everyone else wakes up and starts grabbing everything.

Nick gives Bonnie the baby.

"Here…"

Bonnie takes him and smiles.

"He was crying but, I got him to calm down...somehow." he said

"Maybe you're good with kids after all."

"Maybe…" Nick said with an awkward smile.

Bonnie laughed a little bit.

After everyone was ready, they headed out again.

* * *

 _-A few hours later -_

Nick noticed that Clementine was looking up at the sky and she had a sad look on her face.

She looks back down and walks a little bit ahead.

Nick walks up to her "you okay, Clem?"

She nods her head and Nick looks ahead of him.

Mike was walking behind them and holding the baby.

"You sure you're good?" Mike asked Luke

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good, if I start to crap out, I'II let you know." Luke said

"Okay, well you do that. It's no trouble."

"How much further?" Kenny asked Arvo

"Close, very close." Arvo said

"You've been sayin' that every time I ask."

"Please, come."

"I'm really startin' to think…"

All of a sudden, a lurker was behind Kenny.

"Kenny!" Clem said

Kenny turned around and saw the lurker.

"What the fuck!?" Kenny said

Kenny and the lurker fell down, it was on top of Kenny, trying to bite him.

Nick ran and took out his gun. He shot the lurker in the head, it was dead.

Kenny pushed the dead lurker off him.

Nick puts his gun down and he hears the baby crying.

"That was close." Mike said

Kenny got up off the ground.

"Fucker came outta nowhere." Kenny said

"That was real loud, hopefully there aren't more of em'."

"We should go then." Nick said

"Is very close, come." Arvo said

* * *

They all walk until they are by a frozen lake. Across the lake is a half build house.

"There."

"That piece of shit? It's half build."

"Kenny, we're here for the supplies." Nick said

"Is warm. Fireplace. Very warm."

"I'd just like a place to sit if I'm honest." Luke said

"Is there any other way to get there? Do we have to cross the lake?" Clem asked

"It's not far, just be on the lookout. Maybe there's a way around." Bonnie said

"I don't see any."

Arvo started speaking russian.

"Say it in american, asshole." Kenny said

"Is okay. Walk, ice."

"No shit, ice. That's the problem."

"He's saying it's fine."

"Let's just spread out, to be safe." Clem said

"Good idea, Clem." Nick said with a smile.

She smiles back at him.

"Let the ruskie go first...since he's so confident." Kenny said

"Is okay." Arvo said as he walks on the ice first.

Everyone walks on the ice, slowly. They start walking across the lake.

Nick walks behind Clem to make sure she's okay.

He hears a noise and looks down to see a crack in the ice.

"We're okay, don't worry." Luke said to him

Nick nods his head and starts walking again, slowly.

He hears lurkers and turns around, they are behind them.

"Fuck...we've got lurkers behind us." Nick said to the others.

"It's only a few of em'. We should be all right."

"Let's just get to the house."

Clem looks behind and sees the lurkers.

"It's okay Clem, keep going." Nick said

She nods her head and keeps walking.

Arvo starts walking faster.

"Hey! Stay with us!" Kenny said to him

Two of the lurkers go through the ice and into the water.

"That's two less to deal with." Nick said

"We'll just stay spread out and we'll be fine."

Arvo starts running across the ice.

"Hey! Motherfucker." Kenny said as he starts running after Arvo.

"Shit, he's gonna kill him." Mike said as he runs after them.

"Get back here! You piece of shit!"

Arvo is still running and he falls through the ice but, Kenny grabs and pulls him out.

"I should let you drown, you piece of shit."

"No! Kenny! Don't run!" Clem said

Arvo and Kenny make it to the other side.

Mike is on the other side too, he is holding AJ and giving Kenny an angry glare.

Kenny looks back at Clementine.

"They made it…" Nick said

They all started walking again and were halfway across the lake when Nick hears another noise.

Nick turns around and his eyes widened in horror.

Clem and Bonnie turned around too.

Luke was on the crack in the ice.

Nick and Bonnie start to walk towards him.

"Don't come over here." Luke said

Nick, Clem, and Bonnie look at each other.

"Okay, I can make it, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Nick can hear the lurkers getting closer.

"You got walkers on the way, let me help you."

"Luke...please…" Nick said in a worried voice.

"It's too thin...I just...I just gotta be careful." Luke said

Luke's leg fell through the ice and he falls.

"Luke!" Nick said

No! He's not going to lose his best friend, he's not going to lose Luke too!

Nick starts walking towards Luke, slowly.

"No, Nick! Go back!" Luke said

Bonnie takes out her gun and starts shooting the lurkers. Nick and Clementine walk towards Luke, to help him.

"Please...please…" Luke said

Nick gets closer to him and reaches his hand out to Luke.

"Nick…"

They both were looking into each other's eyes for the last time.

Luke and Clementine fall through the ice and into the water.

Nick's eyes went wide.

"No! Luke! Clem!" Nick said

Nick takes out his gun and starts to break the ice with it.

"Nick!" Bonnie and Mike said at the same time.

The ice breaks but, he doesn't fall through.

He sees Clementine so, he grabs and pulls her out.

"Fuck...it's okay, Clem…" Nick said to her

"L-luke's d-dead…" Clem said

"No! Damnit!" he said

He looks at Clem and sees how pale she is. He needs to get her warm.

Nick picks her up and starts to carry her.

"We need a fire! Fuck, she's gonna fucking freeze to death!" Nick said

Nick starts running towards the house with Clem in his arms.

As he was running, he was also thinking.

No...Luke...I'm sorry…

Some tears fall down his face.


	31. Chapter 31 - Gone

_He looks at Clem and sees how pale she is. He needs to get her warm._

 _Nick picks her up and starts to carry her._

" _We need a fire! Fuck, she's gonna fucking freeze to death!" Nick said_

 _Nick starts running towards the house with Clem in his arms._

 _As he was running, he was also thinking._

 _No...Luke...I'm sorry…_

 _Some tears fall down his face._

* * *

"How the fuck did that happen?"

Nick heard Kenny say as he ran pass him and into the house.

"There's a fireplace!" Nick said

He puts Clem down near the fireplace.

"We have to get her warm. She's gonna freeze to death!" He said

Nick ran somewhere else to look for matches. He could still hear the others as he was looking around.

"He's just gone...Luke's fuckin' gone." Mike said

Luke…

Nick got a sad look on his face.

He turns around and sees two bags. He walks toward the bags and they are full with supplies.

So, the kid wasn't lying.

He smiles and looks around more.

"We tried to help him...we just…" Clem said

"Once that ice started to go, there wasn't nothin' any of us could do…"

"Clem and Nick tried to help him…he just…" Bonnie said

Nick couldn't hear any more as he looked around.

Nick couldn't find any matches so, he decided to show the supplies to the others.

He picked up one of the bags and walked towards the others.

He looked at the ground and saw a beaten Arvo there.

"The hell did you do to him!?" He asked

Nick walked towards Kenny with an angry look on his face. He gave him a can and he put the bag on the ground.

"There's another just like it, he wasn't lying." He said

"You wanna tell me how a can of fuckin' chili is gonna help a baby?"

"How is beating a kid to death gonna help anyone!?" Nick said with an angry look on his face.

"This is your fault and you damn well know it."

Kenny gets an angry look on his face and then, he looks back at Arvo.

"I'm tyin' him up."

Nick didn't say anything and ignore Kenny.

He looked at the fireplace and thought how is he going to start a fire.

Clementine kneeled next to him and took out something.

"What's that?" He asked her

"It's the nail file that Jane gave me." She said

Nick nods his head and grabs the nail file. He uses the nail file and a rock to start a fire.

When he got a fire started, he smiled and Clem sat next to the fireplace.

Nick gets up and sits next to Bonnie. He gives Clem a worried look.

Everyone was sitting down by the fireplace to get warm.

Except Arvo, who was tied up, far away from the others.

* * *

Clem had fallen asleep and Nick was smiling as he watched her.

AJ started crying again.

"Shh...it's okay…" he said, gently to the baby.

Mike was checking on Arvo and talking to himself.

He saw Clementine open her eyes and start to get up.

"Hey Clem."

She walked over and sat next to him. He smiled and gave her a can of beans.

"Here, you should eat something. Kenny's out back, trying to get a truck started." He said to her

Nick looked over at Mike and Arvo.

"You okay?" Mike asked Arvo

"Thank you." Arvo said

Clementine started to eat the can of beans.

Nick looked down with a sad look on his face.

He was thinking to himself.

He just lose his best friend, he should of did more to help him.

A few tears fell from Nick's eyes.

"I can't believe Luke's gone…" he said finally after a few seconds of silence.

Clementine looked at him with a sad look on her face too.

"He cared about you, Nick. He was a good friend." Clem said

"Yeah he was…" he said

Nick pulled his hat over his eyes and he cried silently.

"I'm gonna find somethin' to clean that up." Mike said

"Thank you...thank you…" Arvo said

"I can't take this shit anymore."

I know how you feel Mike.

Nick pushed his hat back up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Clem asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Clem...sorry…" he said

"It's ok…" she said

Nick gave her a sad smile.

Kenny walked in and looked at Clementine.

"Feelin' better?" Kenny asked

"Yeah." Clem said

"Hell of a day."

"You can say that again." Nick said

"...but we gotta get movin'."

Nick nods his head, agreeing with Kenny. They can't stay here.

"If you're feelin' up to it. I could use a hand out back with this truck."

"Just...give me a minute." Clem said

"I'II wait for ya out back." Kenny said and then, he walked outside.

Clementine looked at the baby.

"I'II watch him." Nick said

She gets up and puts on her jacket.

"Clem, be careful." He said to her

Clem nods her head and goes outside.

Nick picked up AJ, his head was really warm but his body is cold, that's strange.

He put him back down.

* * *

Nick picked up the box with the baby and walked somewhere else.

He sits by a window that he can see Clementine and Kenny.

He saw Clem get out of the truck and walk inside.

She walks toward him and sat down.

"What did you guys talk about?" Nick asked

"Kenny thinks that we should stick together." Clem said

"He's right on that one." He said

Clementine nods her head and looks at the baby.

"Nick!" She said in a worried voice.

"W-what's wrong…?" He asked

"T-the baby...h-he's really pale…"

Nick's eyes widened in worry and fear.

He walks over to the baby and looks at him, he was really pale.

His eyes were closed and he wasn't crying.

Nick put his fingers on the baby's neck to check for a pulse.

The baby was cold and there was...no pulse.

He was dead.

No...how? Why?

Did he die from freezing or starving to death?

What happened?


	32. Chapter 32 - Betrayal

_Nick's eyes widened in worry and fear._

 _He walks over to the baby and looks at him, he was really pale._

 _His eyes were closed and he wasn't crying._

 _Nick put his fingers on the baby's neck to check for a pulse._

 _The baby was cold and there was...no pulse._

 _He was dead._

 _No...how? Why?_

 _Did he die from freezing or starving to death?_

 _What happened?_

Nick collapsed on his knees, his eyes were still wide.

Why?

"No…" Clem said in a sad voice.

Someone walked in and Nick didn't look to see who it was. He knew it was Kenny.

"Clementine…?" Kenny said

Everything was silent.

"W-what happened?" He asked

Kenny walked over and looked at the baby.

"What did you do!?"

Kenny looked at Nick when he said this.

Nick got up and looked Kenny in the eyes.

"I didn't do anything...he just…" Nick said

Nick looked at the ground with sad eyes.

Clementine grabbed Nick's arm and they both walked out of the room.

They sat down near the fireplace.

And then, they heard a gunshot.

A few seconds later, Nick saw Kenny walked out and went outside.

He was probably going to work on the truck again.

* * *

Nick was still sitting near the fireplace.

He was lost in thought until he heard a noise.

He went outside and saw that the truck was working.

Mike, Bonnie, and Clementine was standing near the truck. Nick walked over and was standing by Clem.

"It works?"

"What'd I tell ya?" Kenny said with a smile.

"So, what's the plan?"

"How much food do we have?"

"At least a week."

"And for the baby?" Bonnie asked

Nick and Clem both got a sad look on their faces.

Kenny stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, looking at them.

"T-the baby's dead…" Nick said

"What?" Bonnie and Mike both said

Nick nods his head, slowly.

Both Bonnie and Mike were quiet now.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"We should head back south." Bonnie said, finally breaking the silence.

"I was thinking more like Texas." Mike said

"Texas? The fuck?"

"It was just an idea."

"We already talked about this!"

"We did?"

"We're goin' to find Wellington. Right, Clem?"

"Kenny, it's freezing." Mike said

"We came this far, we're not going back."

"Man, this is fuckin' nuts."

"We don't have to leave right now. Let's just sleep on it." Clem said

"Clem's right. We're all just tired, we need some sleep." Nick said

Clementine smiled at Nick and then, looked back at Kenny.

"That sounds nice." Bonnie said

"Damnit, we don't have time!"

Kenny looked at everyone.

"Look, I don't give two shits about what you people think. I got this truck workin', so I say where we go and we're heading fuckin' north." He said

"What about Arvo?" Nick and Mike both asked.

"Who? Oh, the Russkie? Yeah, he ain't comin' with us."

"You're just gonna leave him here?" Mike asked

"Kenny, he'll die here! We're not leaving him!" Nick said

"I don't give a shit where he goes, he's done."

"We're stealing his food and leaving him to die!?" he said to Kenny

"Listen, boy."

"I told you, I ain't a boy."

"No, you're a man, right?"

Nick hated when uncle Pete called him that and now Kenny is calling him that?

"And you're an asshole." Nick said

Nick and Kenny looked at each other with angry glares.

"We should ask him what he wants." Clem said

"He knows the area, he could help us." Mike said

"Kenny, they're right." Nick said

"Oh yeah, some help he's been. He got Luke killed."

Nick looked down, he was angry and now sad.

"I ain't gonna say he helped the situation but, maybe if you'd eased up on him before, he wouldn't of run away in the first place. You ever think about that, Kenny?" Mike said

"I'm not going anywhere tonight." Nick said, looking up.

"Yeah, me neither. There could be a herd out there."

"Do you want blood on your hands, Mike?"

"We're all gonna die out here if you don't calm the fuck down, Kenny!"

Kenny got an angry look on his face and open the truck door, he got in.

"Damnit!" Kenny said

"You better talk some sense into him. For his sake." Mike said to Clementine

Clementine nods her head.

Mike and Bonnie went inside.

Clem walked to the other side of the truck and got in.

Nick walked inside and he laid down by the fireplace.

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick was still awake and looking at the window.

He heard footsteps, he saw Clementine and Kenny walk inside. Kenny went to another room.

And Clem walked towards him. She laid down by him.

He smiles and then, closes his eyes.

* * *

 _-A few hours later -_

Nick opened his eyes.

It was dark outside.

He looked to his side and saw Clementine wasn't there.

His eyes widened in worry.

He gets up and decides to look for her.

"Clem?" He whispered

Nick looks out the window, he sees Clementine and Mike.

He goes outside, he also sees Arvo with a rifle and Bonnie with the supplies, they were by the truck.

Mike was slowly walking towards Clem.

She gave him the gun and Mike smiled.

"Everything is going to be okay." Mike said

Then, a gunshot went off. Clementine fell to the ground.

"NO!" Nick and Mike said

Mike looked behind him.

Arvo shot Clementine and then, he ran off.

Mike and Bonnie kneel down to look at Clementine.

"Oh my god, Clem." Mike said

"Clem, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen…" Bonnie said

Nick runs over to Clementine and kneels down next to her.

"Nick, we didn't…" Mike said

Nick looked up at them, he had an angry look on his face.

"Get out of here...leave before Kenny comes out…" Nick said

Mike got a sad look on his face as he nods his head.

Mike and Bonnie got up, they ran off.

Nick looks down at Clementine. He had a sad, worried look on his face.

"Clem...?" he said

"N-nick…?" Clem said

She passed out, Nick checks her. He sees that she was just shot in the shoulder.

"Clem!? What the fuck did you do!? What happened!?" Kenny said

"It wasn't me, Arvo shot her! Mike and Bonnie ran away. I don't know where they are." Nick said

"Shit...get her in the truck."

Nick nods his head and picked up Clem.

He walks over to the truck.

He was thinking to himself.

Arvo betraying us I could see but, Mike and Bonnie?

They betrayed us…


	33. Chapter 33 - No Turning Back

Kenny was driving while Nick was beside him, he was looking at Clem.

Nick looked in front of him.

"Can you slow down?" Nick asked

"Shut up!"

Nick rolled his eyes and then, looked at Clem.

Clementine opened her eyes.

"She's awake." Nick said

She got up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Clem." He said with a smile.

"Clem! Oh, thank god."

"Am I gonna be okay?" Clem asked

"You should be. How do you feel?" He asked her

"It hurts." She said

"Couldn't find the bullet. Must've gone clean through. It'll burn a while but, you'll be fine." He said

"Those sons of bitches. I mean, I expected it from the Russian, but Mike?" Kenny said

Nick crossed his arms and looked down with a sad look on his face.

"I didn't think they would…" Nick said

"Is Bonnie okay?" Clem asked

I hope Bonnie and Mike are okay.

"They took off on foot." Nick said to Clem

"Didn't get this puppy, thanks to you."

"Now that Clem's awake we should talk about where we're going." Nick said to Kenny

"We're headed north."

"To find 'Wellington'? Kenny, that place is bullshit." He said

"You sure talk a lotta shit, but you got a better plan?"

"We go somewhere warm, we'll freeze to death out here." Nick said

"Wellington's out there. We have to keep looking, Nick." Clem said

"Clem, you can't be falling for this." He said to her

"She made up her mind, Nick." Kenny said

"Ok Clem, you're right...we'll keep looking."

Clementine smiled at him.

It was silent for a few seconds.

Nick saw something up ahead.

"Kenny, watch out!" he said

Kenny turned and the truck spinned. It stopped and Nick looked at Clementine.

"Clem, are you okay?" He asked

She nods her head.

"Clementine, you alright?" Kenny asked

"Yeah…" she said

There were cars everywhere.

"Kenny…"

"Wait, hold on."

"Go around." Nick said

"One of em' might have diesel." Kenny said

"We shouldn't stop here." He said

"We're runnin' on fumes, got no choice. When I holler it's okay, drive up closer."

Kenny gets out of the truck.

"Anything happens, I'll try to meet you there." Kenny said while pointing.

Nick nods his head and Kenny closes the truck door. He walks somewhere else.

Nick sits in the driver seat and Clementine moved to the front passenger seat, she sat down.

He looked out at the snow and was thinking.

After a few seconds of silence, he sighed.

"I miss Luke…" Nick said

Clem looked at him "Me too."

"I remember that when we were younger, Luke and I would always get drunk and sing…" he said

"You can sing?" Clem asked

"Yeah...but I would only sing when I was drunk...sometimes…" Nick laughed a little bit.

"Luke would always play his guitar too." Nick sighed again "we were always doing stupid stuff...but it was fun."

Nick smiled at the memory.

Then, he looked and saw lurkers coming towards them.

"It's snowing. Why are they moving!?" Clem asked

"Shit...they must not be cold enough yet...fuck!" Nick said

Nick turned the keys and started the truck.

"We're getting out of here." He said

He started driving away, he hit two lurkers with the truck.

One of them went through the windshield of the truck.

"Fuck!" Nick said

The lurker tried to grab Nick.

Nick drove the truck into a big pile of snow.

"Clem, get out of here!" He said

Clementine nods her head and opens the truck door, she runs out.

Nick takes out his knife and before the lurker can get him, he stabs it in the head.

When the lurker is dead, Nick gets out of the truck.

Another one of them grabbed his leg and he fell down.

He stabbed it in the head.

Nick got up and looked at the lurker.

"Fucker…"

He put his knife away and took out his gun instead.

* * *

He started to walk in the snow, looking for Clementine and Kenny.

"Clem!" Nick said

The snow was coming down hard and Nick couldn't see a lot.

He shot down any lurkers that were in his way.

He walked until he found a rest stop, he ran in.

Nick saw Clementine and Kenny, he smiled.

"Clem…" he said

He ran up and hugged her.

He stopped hugging her and looked at Kenny.

"Kenny, let's wait until the snow stops." Nick said

"No, we'll be at Wellington soon." Kenny said

Nick rolled his eyes.

He's had enough of this bullshit.

"Kenny, it's bullshit! Wellington isn't real! You're chasing a false hope!" Nick said to Kenny.

Nick could see Kenny was giving him a death glare but, he didn't care.

"You get angry all the time, you even get mad at Clem for no reason! This is why the people you care about is dead!"

Nick regretted saying that, he didn't mean it.

"Shit...Kenny...I…"

Nick was trying to apologize but all of a sudden, Kenny grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against a wall. His arm was against Nick's neck.

"Kenny! Let go of him, please!" Clem said

Kenny wouldn't let go so, Clementine grabbed his arm and pulled him off Nick.

He moved his arm and accidentally hit Clem. She fell to the ground and Kenny pushed Nick outside.

Nick's knife fell out of his pocket and Kenny grabbed it.

Nick fell to the ground.

Kenny tried to stab him but, Nick grabbed his arms.

Clementine ran towards them but, Kenny pushed her. She fell and reopened her shoulder wound.

She was bleeding again.

Kenny was still trying to stab Nick. The knife was close to Nick's neck.

"You have no right...don't talk about them that why!" Kenny said

Nick was losing his grip on Kenny's arms as the knife was getting closer to his neck.

He looked behind him to see Clementine pointing her gun at Kenny.

"Please…" she said

Nick heard a gunshot and Kenny got off him.

Kenny was laying on the ground and he was shot in the chest.

Nick looked at Kenny with a sad look on his face.

Clementine got up off the ground and walked over to them.

Nick looked at Clem, she was crying.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah…" Nick said

Clem walked over to Kenny and sat down on the ground, next to him.

Kenny was bleeding out.

"Clem...you made the right choice…" Kenny said as he opened his eyes.

Kenny coughed and was breathing heavily.

"Why did you make me do this?" Clem asked with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry, Clementine...we almost made it...we were close, weren't we…?"

Kenny coughed again and looked back at Clem.

"I thought I wanted this...asked for it...so many times...now that it's happening...I'm scared...I'm afraid, Clem…"

"Why did you do this!?"

"I'm sorry, darlin'...I'm so sorry…"

Nick looked at Kenny "Kenny…I'm sorry..." he said to him.

Kenny just looked at him and then, he closed his eyes.

Clementine looked down and cried harder.

Nick hugged her, wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay…" Nick said


	34. Chapter 34 - We Stay Together

_-Nine Days Later -_

Nick and Clementine have been walking for a long time. And they had gotten closer too.

They see smoke up ahead.

"Nick...look." Clem said

Nick looks up and smiles when he sees the smoke.

"Come on." Nick said as he starts running.

"Hey!"

Clementine runs after him.

They are laughing while running up the hill.

When they get to the top, Nick was panting.

"You cheated." Clem said

Nick just smiled and then, he looked at the wall.

"Holy shit...Kenny was right…" he said

"We made it…" she said with a smile.

"What are we waiting for?" Nick said

Nick and Clem started to walk towards the wall.

"We're finally safe, Clem." He said, smiling

They heard a gunshot and stopped walking.

"That's far enough."

"Just stay still, Clem." Nick said

Clem nods her head, they put their hands up.

"Drop your weapons."

Nick drops his gun and knife on the ground.

Clementine drops her gun to the ground too.

"Approach the gate."

Nick and Clem walked over to the gate.

"Just two people at the front gate. They don't look like trouble." The girl said into the walky talky.

They got in front of the gate.

"Hi, I'm Edith." The girl said to them.

"Name's Nick and this is Clementine."

"Hello."

"Is there someone named Christa in there?" Clem asked

"I don't think so dear."

Clementine got a sad look on her face.

"So...this is Wellington, right?" Nick asked

"A lot of people call it that."

"Ok…so, what do we do to get in?" He asked her

"Well...I'm afraid this is the part where I give you the bad news."

Nick and Clem look at each other.

Edith drops a bag in front of them.

"The hell is this?" Nick asked

"There's some supplies. Food, water, some medicine, a first aid kit…"

"What? Why are you giving us this?"

"Unfortunately, our community isn't accepting new members. We're over capacity as it is and there's just not enough to go around if we keep bringing people in. Things might change…"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?" Nick said

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"There's only two of us." Clem said

"This...this is hard for me too. I don't want to turn anyone away. Especially a child but…"

"Just take her! Please! It's too dangerous out here for her." Nick said to her

"Nick, I…" Clem said

"It's just a little girl, you can make room for that. Please just...I need her to be safe…"

"I'II...I'II ask, just gimme a second."

Edith walked somewhere else and Nick looks down.

"I'm not staying here without you." Clem said

Nick looks at Clementine.

"It's safer here…" Nick said to Clem

Edith came back "We can take the girl...but just the girl…"

Nick smiled "Thank you."

He looked back at Clementine, she had a sad look on her face.

"This is your chance, Clem. You'll be safe in there…"

Clem started to cry "No...why are you doing this?" She asked him

"Because it's the only way…please Clem, just…"

Nick was starting to cry too.

"No! We're leaving! Both of us, together." Clem said

Nick looked at her "Clem…"

"Nick...we're staying together…"

Nick smiles and hugs her.

They pull apart and look at Edith.

"Sounds like...she means it."

"Yeah...yeah it does." Nick said

"Come on, we're leaving." Clem said

They smiled at each other.

"Thanks for the help…" he said to Edith

"You all stay safe out there."

Nick picks up the bag.

They both smiled and started to walk away.

Nick picks up his gun and knife.

Clementine also picks up her gun too.

They started walking again, to somewhere else.


	35. Chapter 35 - Broken Inside

_-Three Days Later -_

Nick and Clementine have been walking for hours, they found a house.

They went inside and there were no lurkers.

They decided to look around.

Clementine stays downstairs and Nick goes upstairs.

There were only three rooms.

He goes into one of them, it was a bathroom.

He opens the cabinet and finds some medicine and bandages.

Nick smiled and puts the stuff in his bag.

He goes into another room, it's a bedroom.

He looks inside the drawer and finds two water bottles. He puts the waters in his bag.

" _Ain't nothin' out there, guys. Trust me, I looked! There's no food. There's no supplies. They picked everything clean. I'm just sayin' we gotta be sensible about this."_

No supplies? Picked clean? Looks like Luke was wrong about that.

Nick just laughed a little to himself.

"I found some food and blankets down here!" Clementine yelled out to him.

"Ok, I'm just going to finish checking up here!" He said back to her.

He goes into the last room and it was empty, no furniture, nothing.

That's weird…

Nick puts down his bag and sits down on the floor.

He leans up against the wall.

The place was quiet and dark.

He was lost in thought, thinking about the group, sad thoughts and memories.

Everyone was dead and it was his fault.

He cried silently to himself.

* * *

Nick was hiding what he was feeling from Clementine.

He was sad, depressed.

He was drinking a beer that he found. It was only one but, he needed it.

After he was done drinking it, he threw the empty beer bottle to the wall and it shattered.

He took out his knife, he wanted the pain to go away.

He started cutting his wrists, the blood dripped down onto the floor. He was a bloody mess.

"Nick!"

Nick dropped the knife and looked up, Clem was there.

She ran to him and grabbed his bloody wrists.

"Why did you do this!?"

Nick didn't answer her but, he was starting to tear up.

Clementine hugged him.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." She said to him.

She was trying to give him hope.

Nick looked down "I'm sorry…"

She stops hugging him and looked him in the eyes, she smiles at him.

"It's fine, just...don't do it again...please?"

Nick slowly nods his head.

Clementine runs off for a second and then, comes back. She has a first aid kit in her hands.

She walks back up to him and sits in front of him. She cleans and wraps his wrists.

When she is done, she looks up at him and smiles.

He smiles back at her.

"Thanks, Clem." He said

Clementine nods her head.


	36. Chapter 36 - Fade in the Dark

_-The Next Day -_

After Nick and Clementine woke up, they put the supplies in the bag and headed somewhere else.

They were walking for awhile now, they were talking and laughing.

Nick was carrying the bag of supplies and he was lost in thought.

"Nick?"

Nick looked at Clementine "What is it, Clem?"

"Can you sing for me?"

"My singing isn't that good."

"Please?"

" _I remember that when we were younger, Luke and I would always get drunk and sing…" he said_

" _You can sing?" Clem asked_

" _Yeah...but I would only sing when I was drunk...sometimes…" Nick laughed a little bit._

" _Luke would always play his guitar too." Nick sighed again "we were always doing stupid stuff...but it was fun."_

He smiled "Sure."

Nick closes his eyes for a second and then, opens them.

 _So long to all of my friends  
Everyone of them met tragic ends  
With every passing day  
I'd be lying if I didn't say  
That I miss them all tonight  
And if they only knew what I would say_

 _If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
One day I'll lose this fight  
As we fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright _

Nick looks up at the sky.

 _Be strong and hold my hand  
Time becomes for us, you'll understand  
We'll say goodbye today  
And we're sorry how it ends this way  
If you promise not to cry  
Then I'll tell you just what I would say_

 _If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I'll fail and lose this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright_

 _The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your_

 _Sometimes we must grow stronger and  
You can't be stronger in the dark  
When I'm here, no longer  
You must be stronger and  
If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

 _I failed and lost this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright _

_The light behind your eyes_

Nick looked back at Clem and she was smiling.

"That was good. It was a beautiful song." She said

Nick smiled and walked ahead.

* * *

Clementine started running up ahead and almost fell.

Nick ran after her and fell down, he dropped the bag and it went inside the hole next to him.

He looked down and saw that the hole was filled with lurkers.

He wasn't going to be able to get that back. Damnit!

Nick looked at Clementine and saw that she had a sad look on her face.

He was about to say something.

His eyes widened in horror.

A lurker was behind Clementine.

"Clem, behind you!" Nick said

Clem turned around and saw the lurker, she got out her gun and aimed it at the lurker's head.

Nick felt something grab him, it was another lurker. He turned around and got out of the lurker's grip.

He got out his knife and stabbed it in the head. The lurker fell to the ground, it was dead.

Nick heard a gun clicked, he turned back around and saw Clementine was out of ammo.

The lurker was about to grab her but, Nick got out his gun and shot it in the head.

He puts his gun and knife away.

He runs over to Clem and sees her sleeve is ripped, she's bleeding.

Did she reopen her shoulder wound?

Nick helped her up.

"Are you okay…?" Nick asked her

Clem looked at him. She had a sad, worried look on her face.

"Clem…?"

"Nick…I...I'm bitten…"


	37. Chapter 37 - I'm Sorry

_He runs over to Clem and sees her sleeve is ripped, she's bleeding._

 _Did she reopen her shoulder wound?_

 _Nick helped her up._

" _Are you okay…?" Nick asked her_

 _Clem looked at him. She had a sad, worried look on her face._

" _Clem…?"_

" _Nick…I...I'm bitten…"_

She had a bite on the arm.

Clementine's shoulder wound because it reopened, the infection was spreading faster than it should be.

She collapse and Nick caught her before she fell.

Her wound and the bite was bleeding a lot.

Nick eyes are wide and he felt like his heart stopped.

No…Clem…

Nick held her close "it's ok, Clem...you're going to be alright, you're gonna be fine…"

Clementine just gave him a sad look, she knew that she wasn't alright and that she was dying.

Nick gave her a sad look back.

"Nick...will you sing for m-me?"

He gave her a sad smile "Sure, Clem…"

 _Little girl, little girl, don't lie to me  
Tell me where did you sleep last night?_

In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines  
Will shiver the whole night through.

My Daddy was a Railroad man  
Killed a mile and a half from here

His head, was found, In a drivers wheel  
His body was never found.

Clem smiles and closes her eyes. _  
_  
_In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines  
Will shiver the whole night through._

You've caused me to weep, you've caused me to mourn  
You caused me to lose my home.

Little girl, little girl, where'd you sleep last night?  
Not even your mother knows.

In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines  
Will shiver when the cold winds blow.

Nick looks down at Clementine, he knew she was gone.

He gets out his gun, he aimed it at her head.

Nick didn't want her to suffer anymore.

He pulls the trigger, she was dead.

He hugs her lifeless body. He hugs her tightly as he cries.

"Clem…" he said as he cries harder.

* * *

He finds a shovel and starts digging a grave for her. He didn't care it was snowing.

After he was done, he put the shovel down.

Nick picks up Clem's lifeless body and carefully puts her in the grave.

He puts the dirt back into the ground, he puts rocks around the grave and writes 'Clementine' into the snow.

He looks at the grave and his tears fall to the ground.

"Clem...I'm sorry…"


	38. Chapter 38 - Man's Best Friend

_-A few hours later -_

Nick heard a noise coming from a bush near by.

He tighten his grip on his knife.

After Clementine's death, he's been angry, he wants to violently kill any lurker that comes near him.

But, as it comes out of the bush. It wasn't a lurker, it was a dog.

The dog looked like a wolf but, was smaller than one. He had black fur with yellowish golden eyes and a red, ripped collar.

Nick was careful because he remembers that Clem was bitten by a dog and that dog wasn't nice.

"It's ok, boy...I'm not going to hurt you."

The dog wasn't growling, it was friendly.

Nick smiled and let the dog lick his hand.

He got down and checked the dog's ripped collar.

"Max...so that's your name?"

Max bark once as Nick smiled more.

"Well Max, let's take this collar off of you." Nick said

He takes off the ripped collar and he puts it in his pocket.

He got up and started walking, Max followed him.

* * *

Max barked and growled, Nick turned around.

He saw a lurker coming towards them.

He took out his knife and stabbed it in the head. The lurker fell to the ground, dead.

Nick puts away his knife and he smiles.

"Thanks for warning me, Max." Nick said as he was petting Max.

Nick started walking again with Max behind him.

* * *

Max heard something and growled.

"What is it, Max?" Nick asked

Max started running, Nick heard a guy cry out in pain.

Nick runs after Max and sees the dog was biting a guy's leg.

"Stupid dog!" The guy said

The guy hit and then, stabbed Max.

"Max!" Nick said

Nick runs at the guy and pulls him to the ground. Max let's go of the guy's leg.

The guy's knife falls out of reach.

Nick takes out his knife and stabs the guy in the head, killing him.

Nick runs over to Max and sees he is bleeding out.

"I-I'm sorry, Max."

He stabs Max in the head, ending his suffering.

Nick cries a little as he hugs Max.

He puts Max under a tree.


	39. Chapter 39 - Nightmare

_-A few minutes later -_

He was sitting down on the ground, thinking.

And then, he decided to check his gun.

He only had one bullet left.

He decides not to use it unless he really needs to.

Nick got up and started walking again.

* * *

Nick had been walking for awhile now.

He found another house and went inside.

He walked around quietly and checked the rooms.

Nick went upstairs and saw one door.

He heard something and got out his knife.

He opened the door and a lurker grabbed him.

Nick stabbed the lurker in the head. It fell to the ground, dead.

He put his knife away and walked into the room.

The room had nothing else in it and was disgusting so, he closed the door.

He went back downstairs.

Nick looked around for a second and then, he leaned against the wall.

" _You know, bad stuff happens to you when you're alone too."_

" _There's nobody to watch your back. And when something does happen, there's nobody there to help you."_

He pulls his hat over his eyes.

Clem…

* * *

Nick goes into one of the downstairs bedrooms.

He takes off his shoes and puts them near the bed.

He also takes out his hat, he runs his fingers through his hair.

And then, he puts his hat on the nightstand by the bed.

Nick lays on the bed and closes his eyes, he falls asleep.

* * *

Nick looked around him, he was in a white room.

Where am I?

"Nick…"

He heard a voice.

"Clem…?"

"Nick!"

Nick saw Clementine, she was smiling as she ran towards him.

She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her, he held her tightly.

They pulled apart and he smiled at her.

"Nick...why did you let me die…?"

Nick's eyes widened, he looked around and saw the room was now black.

He saw everyone he loved as lurkers.

Blood was everywhere.

He looked at Clementine, her arm and shoulder was covered in blood, it was dripping down.

Her eyes were almost lifeless and she was crying. Her tears were falling down into the blood.

"I'm dead! And it's your fault!"

Nick was crying as he looked down, his hands were covered in blood too.

"It's all your fault!"

He opened his eyes.

"No!" Nick said

He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating fast.

He had tears in his eyes.

I'm sorry...


	40. Chapter 40 - Where Did It All Go Wrong?

Nick was walking, it was colder, snow was everywhere.

He was lost in thought.

Sarah…

 _Nick walks towards her and sat in front of her._

" _Sarah?"_

 _She looked up at Nick, he smiled at her._

" _It's okay...it's gonna be okay...you're not alone...we're here for you."_

 _Sarah started to cry._

" _Shh...it's okay…" Nick said_

/

 _Nick looked into Sarah's eyes._

 _Sarah was crying "Nick…"_

 _No! I'm not letting her die!_

 _Before more lurkers got closer, Nick picked up Sarah and carried her inside._

/

 _Nick finds an open area and puts her on the ground._

" _N-Nick…?"_

" _It's okay, Sarah."_

 _He hugged her and then puts her down, gently._

" _Close your eyes."_

 _She did what she was told and closed her eyes._

 _Nick takes out Clem's gun and aimed it at Sarah's head._

 _He had a sad look on his face and he looked like he was about to cry._

 _He pulled the trigger and her head fell, she was dead._

/

 _I'm sorry, Sarah…_

Luke…

" _Hey man, are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine, Luke...don't worry about me…"_

" _I have to worry about you Nick, you're my best friend."_

 _Nick smiled a little bit._

/

" _Luke!" Nick said_

" _Nick?"_

 _Luke came out of the room and he walked over to them._

" _Oh, thank god."_

 _Luke hugged Nick and he smiled._

/

" _Nick?"_

 _He thought it was Clementine but, it was Luke._

" _Oh, hey Luke."_

" _Hey man, I know you're mad at me too but…"_

 _Nick looked at him as he was talking._

" _...I messed up, I know that but, can't you forgive me?"_

" _You put the whole group in danger and got Sarah killed." Nick said with an angry look on his face._

" _Wait...you think her death is my fault?"_

" _No...it not all your fault...I should of tried harder, I failed to save her."_

" _Nick, it's not your fault."_

 _Nick got sad and looked down._

 _Luke put his hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick looked up at him._

" _I'm not really mad at you, I'm more mad at myself...I forgive you, Luke."_

 _Luke takes his hand off Nick's shoulder._

" _Really?"_

 _Nick smiles and nods his head._

 _Luke smiled back at him and walked back to the front of the group._

/

 _Nick turns around and his eyes widened in horror._

" _Luke...please…" Nick said in a worried voice._

" _It's too thin...I just...I just gotta be_ _careful." Luke said_

 _Luke's leg fell through the ice and he falls._

" _Luke!" Nick said_

 _No! He's not going to lose his best friend, he's not going to lose Luke too!_

 _Nick starts walking towards Luke, slowly._

" _No, Nick! Go back!" Luke said_

 _Bonnie takes out her gun and starts shooting the lurkers. Nick and Clementine walk towards Luke, to help him._

" _Please...please…" Luke said_

 _Nick gets closer to him and reaches his hand out to Luke._

" _Nick…"_

 _They both were looking into each other's eyes for the last time._

 _Luke and Clementine fall through the ice and into the water._

 _Nick's eyes went wide._

" _No! Luke! Clem!" Nick said_

 _Nick takes out his gun and starts to break the ice with it._

" _Nick!" Bonnie and Mike said at the same time._

 _The ice breaks but, he doesn't fall through._

 _He sees Clementine so, he grabs and pulls her out._

" _Fuck...it's okay, Clem…" Nick said to her_

" _L-luke's d-dead…" Clem said_

" _No! Damnit!" he said_

/

 _No...Luke...I'm sorry…_

Clem…

" _You are okay?" Clementine asked_

" _I'm fine Clem, don't worry."_

/

 _Nick heard enough and he walked over there._

 _He looked at Kenny with darkened, angry eyes._

" _Leave her alone!"_

 _Nick pulled Clementine away._

" _You alright?"_

 _Clementine slowly nods her head._

 _She hugs him and he wraps his arms around her too._

 _He smiled_

/

 _Nick gets a sad and worried look on his face, he grabs Clementine's shoulders and makes her face him, looking at him._

" _Are you okay, Clem?"_

 _She is surprised but, she becomes sad and looks like she is about to cry._

" _N-no...not really…"_

 _Nick hugs her and he feels a few tears fall on his shirt, her tears. She has probably been holding in her tears, pain, and sadness._

 _Nick holds her, tightly "It's going to be okay, Clem."_

 _Clementine nods her head, her arms now wrapped around Nick's body._

" _I hope so…"_

/

" _This is your chance, Clem. You'll be safe in there…"_

 _Clem started to cry "No...why are you doing this?" She asked him_

" _Because it's the only way…please Clem, just…"_

 _Nick was starting to cry too._

" _No! We're leaving! Both of us, together." Clem said_

 _Nick looked at her "Clem…"_

" _Nick...we're staying together…"_

 _Nick smiles and hugs her._

/

 _He started cutting his wrists, the blood dripped down onto the floor. He was a bloody mess._

" _Nick!"_

 _Nick dropped the knife and looked up, Clem was there._

 _She ran to him and grabbed his bloody wrists._

" _Why did you do this!?"_

 _Nick didn't answer her but, he was starting to tear up._

 _Clementine hugged him._

" _It's okay. It's gonna be okay." She said to him._

 _She was trying to give him hope._

 _Nick looked down "I'm sorry…"_

/

 _Her wound and the bite was bleeding a lot._

 _Nick eyes are wide and he felt like his heart stopped._

 _No…Clem…_

 _Nick held her close "it's ok, Clem...you're going to be alright, you're gonna be fine…"_

 _Clementine just gave him a sad look, she knew that she wasn't alright and that she was dying._

 _Nick gave her a sad look back._

/

 _Nick looks down at Clementine, he knew she was gone._

 _He gets out his gun, he aimed it at her head._

 _Nick didn't want her to suffer anymore._

 _He pulls the trigger, she was dead._

 _He hugs her lifeless body. He hugs her tightly as he cries._

" _Clem…" he said as he cries harder._

/

" _Clem...I'm sorry…"_

* * *

He's still lost in thought as he is walking.

" _Everyone I grew up with... it all happened to them. Now, it's gonna happen to us._ _ **We're all so fucked.**_ _This world is fucked. I mean, what's the point? We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never gonna stop. And eventually,_ _ **it'll be our turn**_ _."_

/

 _Blood was everywhere._

 _He looked at Clementine, her arm and shoulder was covered in blood, it was dripping down._

 _Her eyes were almost lifeless and she was crying. Her tears were falling down into the blood._

" _I'm dead! And it's your fault!"_

 _Nick was crying as he looked down, his hands were covered in blood too._

" _It's all your fault!"_

/

 _Where did it all go wrong?_

* * *

Nick was walking slowly, he was cold, probably freezing to death but, he didn't care anymore.

He stopped and fell to his knees. He looked up and opened his mouth to scream, yell out but, no sound came out. So, he closed his mouth and looked down, he started to cry.

Pete, Luke, Sarah, Clementine, everyone. He didn't die but, everyone else was dead. What was the point anymore? Everyone was dead and it was his fault. He was alone now.

He was crying harder now too. He took off his red hat and threw it to the ground, far away from him.

He couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to be alone. He was sad, he was angry at himself.

His messy, black hair was in front of his face as he was crying. His tears was falling down onto his pants, he took his pistol out of his back pocket. He was holding the gun in his hand, tightly.

He wanted this saddest, anger, and pain to go away.

"Everyone...I'm sorry…"

He put the gun to his head and puts the trigger.


End file.
